Hearth of the Sea
by lady necromancer
Summary: Percy Jackson never thought that some things matters except for the prophecy... like a curse and falling in love with his enemy. Lercy
1. Chapter 1

Hearth of the Sea

Chapter 1

The days pass by after they found Thalia unconscious and the campers found themselves returning to their daily activities. Thalia gained her health slowly with the aid of ambrosia and nectar. She and Percy were introduced and the three (Annabeth, Thalia and Percy) became best friends.

It was Tuesday and Percy just finished the rock climbing with a few holes on his shirt when they heard the dragon that guards the fleece roar. Everybody went towards the boundary to check.

"Mom?" Percy asked confused. Sally Jackson was at the boundary, looking at the fleece in awe. The dragon roared at her dangerously.

"I know what you're thinking and I tell you it's not good," Mr. D told him, eying Sally skeptically. "You might anger Zeus. He's the one that placed you in this predicament."

"Dionysus please…" Sally pleaded. The campers flinched at Mr. D's name. "This is the only way I can be with my family. I'll even help with the war against the Titan lord."

"Mom! What's going on? And I don't want you to help with the war. It's too dangerous!" Percy protested.

Sally gave him a small smile and beckoned him to come closer. Percy obeyed. She caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. "You'll know after Chiron and Dionysus agrees with me, Perce. And I will help in the war if it's the only compromise that I have to make. I've been cursed for so long, and you too, Percy. I want to give you a complete family and I want to tell you everything about our family. I want to help you with your quests. I'm always worried when you went to camp or when you disappear without informing me (Percy blushed) and do some dangerous things."

"But Mom-"

"My decision is final, Percy." Sally cut off, determination evident on her eyes.

Percy sighed. "I don't really understand everything, Mom," Percy said at last. "But if you think your decision is for the best, well… I support you."

"Thanks Perce." Sally gave him a hug. She turned to Mr. D and Chiron. "Please Dionysus, Chiron… I've waited long enough for this day."

"I don't really know, Ms. Jackson." Chiron said after a minute's silence. "I don't want to interfere between you and Zeus."

"Don't look at me," Mr. D said as she turned towards him. "I don't want to extend my stay here."

"If you won't agree with my plan…" Sally gave him a sinister smile. "Then I will force you to… remember you owe me a debt."

Dionysus sighed. "I knew you would chuck this on me. Don't you dare forget to ask him not to punish me or I swear I'm going to turn him into a mentally decapitated dolphin," Mr. D added, pointing at Percy.

"Thanks you, Dionysus." Sally beamed. "I swear to the River Styx that I would ask Zeus not to punish you in exchange for your help."

Thunder rumbled across the sky.

"Chiron," Sally pleaded. "He can't banish you from camp this time. He knows you're the only one that's fit to teach the demigods."

"Well what can I do? Since I Camp Director approved, I guess I can't stand against him." Chiron smiled knowingly.

"Hmph!" Mr. D snorted.

"Thank you my old friend!" Sally wasted no time. She took the Golden Fleece, much to the displeasure of the dragon (who's ears were fuming with smoke), and wrapped it around her body. She closed her eyes, feeling the fleece's magic working on her.

A soft tune was heard from the sea. Everybody looked towards the beach and saw that naiads were singing and dolphins were making spectacular dives and stunts. A soft breeze surrounded the camp. It grew stronger as minutes pass by. Thunder and lightning ("It's not my fault! She forced me to agree!" Mr. D shouted) were rampant all over the sky, showing the sky god's current mood. Strong, big waves were hitting the shore with such intensity and the ground shook.

"Mom!" Percy shouted as he was thrown away from his mom. He was about to take the fleece away from his mom when a very bright light came from her.

"Everybody cover your eyes!" Annabeth shouted as she covered her eyes with her hands. Everybody did the same.

Suddenly everything stopped. The light faded. The sky, the wind and the sea were all calm. The sea inhabited and not a single noise was heard.

"Mom?" Percy asked as he looked at her. Everybody stared at the woman that stood in front of them. She stands six feet tall with long, flowing black hair ornamented with glistening pearls and horns, golden brown skin, long lashes and brilliant green eyes. She wears a long green gown with corals designed on the hem of her flowing dress. She looked at Percy and smiled. "Yes, Percy?"

"Y-Y-You! You're…" Annabeth stammered while pointing at Sally, unable to finish her sentence. She was watching the scene intently and was shocked, to say the least, by what she found out. She looked at Percy. "Then…"

"You're really Athena's daughter, Annabeth." She regarded her kindly.

Suddenly Chiron kneeled, surprising everyone and said in a loud voice, "Hail Amphitrite! Goddess of the Golden Spindle, Mother of Sea Creatures, the Queen of the Sea!"

this is my first lercy fic. what do you think? should i update this? thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearth of the Sea

chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. This will be my disclaimer for the rest of the chapters.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"What?" Percy shouted, shocked. Everyone was shocked, to say the least, but still knelt before the goddess with the exception of Percy, who's still lying on the ground, and Dionysus.

Amphitrite went to her son and helped him stand.

"Mom? What's going on? How-?"

"Shh…" Amphitrite placed her finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet. "I can explain later but first, I have to do something. Is that okay?"

"O-okay Mom."

Amphitrite hugged her son.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Always the doting mother," Mr. D snorted. "Don't forget to put the fleece back."

"Why thank you for the warm welcome, Dionysus," Amphitrite gave him an annoyed look. She snapped her fingers and the fleece disappeared and reappeared on the tree. "And you're still the same, too. A grumpy overgrown brat."

"Hmph!" Any neither laugh nor giggle was stopped abruptly by a deadly glare.

Amphitrite turned to Chiron and smiled. "It's good to see you this time, Chiron, where my child is not off to some dangerous quest."

"The pleasure is mine, my lady," Chiron answered. "Pardon me for asking but what do you have to do before explaining things to Percy?"

"That, Chiron, would be… this." Amphitrite snapped her fingers and immediately the camp property separated from the rest of Long Island by at least 20 feet. Sea water filled the gap. Then colorful corals appeared and piled together, creating a bridge big enough for two delivery van to pass.

Amphitrite snapped her fingers twice. At first nothing happened, and then seven water dragons swam towards them, led by the biggest among them. The baby dragon that guarded the fleece beamed.

'Goddess, you're finally free,' the leader spoke.

'Yes, I am, Draco. And I intend to do the same thing to my child.' Amphitrite glanced at Percy.

Draco looked at the child on Amphitrite's arms. 'My goddess, the child you held… is he the one?'

'Yes, Draco.'

The dragon leaned closer to Percy until their noses nearly touch and eyed him skeptically. 'I see. He looks much like his father.'

'Uhm… Hi Draco.'

'I am very pleased to meet you, young master.'

'Thanks.'

Amphitrite turned towards the campers and addressed them, "I am very thankful to all for my freedom. And as a payment to my debt, I give you my faithful general, Draco and his troop as an extra protection. And I advise you not to touch them. Their scales are poisonous and can instantly kill mortals and monsters."

Draco and the rest of the water dragons bowed at them and settled themselves on the newly made water form, choosing their own territory to protect.

"Thanks, my lady."

"What are you gaping for?" Mr. D snapped. "The show's over! What are you waiting for? Christmas?"

"Campers please return to your class." Chiron looked at his watch. "It's time for archery. Apollo cabin's counselor please lead the class."

Everybody went; whispers were all over as the campers as they regained themselves from shock. Everybody left except…

"Peter Johnson! Annabelle Paste! What are you two waiting for? Do you want me to turn you into dolphins?"

"Don't shout at them, Dionysus. Percy and Annabeth stayed because they wanted to hear an explanation," Amphitrite said gently. "And you won't turn them inro dolphins especially my child," she added in a deadly tone.

"I'm in charge of the camp. I can do whatever I want."

"Why you- !"

"Why don't we go inside the big house?" Chiron offered, sensing an argument coming. "It would be improper if we talk about it here."

"Yes, yes, Chiron. I'll take the offer. Shall we, dears?" She ushered Annabeth and Percy towards the big house, followed by Chiron and Mr. D.

They went inside a small meeting room and seated themselves in circles with Amphitrite in between Annabeth and Percy, Chiron in between Annabeth and Mr. D and empty chair between him and Percy.

An awkward silence hung. Then…

"I know you're there, Triton," Amphitrite spoke softly.

There was a shimmer beside the door, then it materialized into a human. A tall, black haired teen about 16 years of age, with brilliant green, brooding eyes, pale skin and to sum it up: he looks like the teenage version of Poseidon.

He wears a white tee with the print PRINCE OF THE SEA written in black Goth letters, baggy jeans and a pair of sneakers. He has 5 black rings on his right fingers. Each rings looks like miniature weapons (sword, bow and arrows, trident, dagger and a spear) bent to form rings and shield-like black ring on his left middle finger. A small trumpet shaped conch shell tied in black strands hung on his neck.

"Well, well, well… it's the sea-dude." Dionysus grumbled. "Great. A reunion of fishes here at camp."

"You-You're… "Percy stammered, pointing at Triton while Annabeth's eyes widened.

"The kid in your neighborhood that always hangs with you since you were in diapers that used to dress you with anything girly. Yeah, that's me," triton said casually. "You know me as Tristan but the name's actually Triton." He turned to Dionysus. "And hello to you too, Vinehead."

Dionysus muttered incoherent Greek curses which Triton ignored.

"You're the one who made this island and many others using your trident," Annabeth said in awe. "And you're Mom's foster dad."

"Why thank you, young miss." Triton smiled at her. "I'm flattered that you knew things about me. Oh yes, you're beautiful like your Mom."

Annabeth blushed.

Triton walked in front of his mother and hugged her. After that, Triton acknowledged Chiron and sat beside Percy.

"Hello little sister, it's really nice to see you again." Triton teased while pinching his cheeks. "Did you miss me? My, my… you look prettier than the last time I saw you." He snickered. "Maybe you're in love. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Stop it!" Percy swatted his hands, clearly irritated. "No, I don't miss you and for the last time… I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL!"

Triton chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Really? I doubt it." He noticed that Percy did not answer the last question.

Percy gritted his teeth.

"Stop it, both of you!" Amphitrite commanded. Both look at her."I don't want to see you two fighting or having any sort of argument. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mom/Mother."

"Now that the show off is over, you can tell them the story, Amphitrite," Dionysus said sourly. "I have some important matters to do too, you know."

"Like sleeping, turning people into dolphins and chasing off limit nymphs?" Triton inquired innocently.

"Yeah, something like that, unlike you whose hobby is too frightening even to think about it." Dionysus glared.

"If you two want to fight, go out. I'll start the story." Amphitrite turned to Percy. "I know you have many questions to ask, dear, and I would do anything to tell you the honest answers."

"Yes, Mom. I have many questions and the first one would be: are you… are you my real mother?"

Amphitrite gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. "Yes, Percy, I am your real mother and Poseidon is your father."

"Then why-?"

"I would tell you everything but it would be better if you let me finish my talk before you ask the rest of your questions."

Percy nodded.

"Fourteen years ago an argument rose between Poseidon and Zeus, as usual. Someone told Zeus that Poseidon wants to take over Olympus. Zeus believed him since there were many times that Poseidon and the rest of their siblings caught him and made him oath to rule Olympus properly or they will dethrone him. I guess the sky god isn't over that threat. He and your father had a terrible argument. Zeus insisted that Poseidon really wants to empower him and Poseidon heavily denied the accusation."

"But is it really true?" Dionysus asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" triton answered, quite offended. "Father is contented at the sea. Grandfather influenced him on that, saying that having authority on large subordinates comes with great responsibility and trouble in amending to their needs. Father learned that the hard way when the minor sea gods and river guardians had a heated discussion with him, rumbling how polluted their waters are."

"I remember. That heated discussion happened the same time he and Zeus had that argument," Amphitrite added.

"And Mother was pregnant at that time."

"Oh yes, I remember," Dionysus mused. "You're pregnant with your DAUGHTER at that time so Poseidon's time was mostly used on you."

"D-Daughter?" Percy asked, confused and surprised at the same time.

"Well yes, I was pregnant at that time." Amphitrite glared at Dionysus. "But as what triton said, Poseidon is contented to rule over the sea and is always busy at the sea." 'And constructing the nursery and his stupid game room.'

"Uncle and Father's argument was so intense that the other gods sided with either of the two. I think someone wants them to hate each other er- more than the usual, I mean," Triton added.

"So Olympus would be easy to tear apart if the Olympians themselves were having their inner struggles," Chiron mused. "Please go on with the story, my lady."

"Thank you, Chiron. Well that same informant told Zeus that I was the one who influenced Poseidon to have a rebellion against him."

"But you didn't, am I right Mom?" Percy asked.

"Of course I did not," Amphitrite answered. "Olympus is a nice place to stay and being the queen of the gods is tempting but Olympus is not my place, Percy. I belong to the sea."

"Hmmm… I know you too much, Amphitrite. You may be crazy most of the times but you're not greedy of power. And besides, being a sea deity, you can't have your true form shown in Olympus. We need a very large aquarium for that."

"Thank you for the compliment, Dionysus, but for the last time… I DON'T HAVE A TAIL." Amphitrite fumed.

"Whatever you say, sea goddess."

"Can we continue with the story?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"Okay, dear. Zeus got angry-"

Sudden thunder and lightning.

"Whatever, Zeus." Amphitrite rolled her eyes. "He got angry and punished me. He turned me into a mortal just before I gave birth. Unfortunately, my unborn daughter was affected by the curse since she was inside me. He denied me and my unborn child our powers but fortunately, being a child of the big three had its perks, and my baby retained some of her powers although we did not know what powers she retained. He cast me into New York where I gave birth. Poseidon was really mad and wanted revenge. He planned to make the fallacy true and gathered many gods to side with him but I stopped him. I made him promise to the River Styx that he would not take revenge and instead find a way to turn us back into immortals and he did, although he failed to do the last part."

"He thought that Mother is a bad influence to Father thus he turned her into a mortal while little Tiara is just a helpless victim." Triton added, "Father wanted to ensure your safely that's why he sent me to watch over you."

"But you said that you had a daughter," Percy said. "Where is she, Mom?"

Triton snorted and gave him a look. "You haven't guessed?"

Annabeth raised her brow. " Do we have to spell it out for you, Seaweed Brain?"

"What?" Percy asked, confused seeing all eyes were on him.

Amphitrite sighed and gave him a sad smile. "Zeus was not yet satisfied and knowing that Poseidon and I tried to have our own daughter for thousands of years." She looked directly into Percy's eyes. "He turned her into a boy."

-tbc-

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

a/n: finally the second chapter… sorry for the late update. So, should I continue?

This fanfic is going to have a minimal yaoi/slash..

And if you were wondering why I came up with the idea about Triton being Athena's foster dad, well I read some of the myth versions that when Athena was born she was given to Triton to be taken care of and as a playmate to Triton's daughter.

And by the way Amphitrite and Poseidon had one or two daughters(depending on whose myth version) but on this fic, they don't exist.

Thanks for the hits, alerts, favorites and the reviews.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hearth of the Sea Chapter 3

Warning: Major OOC of most characters especially Percy.

Sorry for the errors of the second chapter. The letters in the keypad are almost nonexistent and I don't memorize the keypad and the word doesn't seem to highlight my obvious errors so I haven't edited it quite well.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"What?" Percy shouted, flabbergasted by what he heard. "Y-Y-You mean… I'm… I'm a…"

"Are you dumb or just plain stupid?" Mr. D grumbled with sarcasm. "She means that her only daughter was turned into a boy and that boy is you."

"N-No. Y-You're kidding," Percy said in disbelief.

"Do we look like we're kidding, Johnson?"

Percy glared at him. "Yes and I don't buy anything that you said! This is not making any sense."

"Percy, calm down." Annabeth tried to comfort him but to no avail. She took his arm but he jerked away from her.

"No, no, no, no, no." Percy stood, his hands trembling and stared at them. "You see, I'm a boy! I'm not a girl and definitely not a freaking Hermaphrodite or anything! I am a boy!"

"I'm sorry, Percy," Amphitrite's eyes were teary, just like when Sally Jackson couldn't handle her emotions. "Please let's talk about this calmly."

"No! I'm sorry Mom but I won't absolutely take part of this nonsense. You see Mom, I'm not a girl. You're making a mistake. You're daughter might just be hidden or-"

"Stop this foolishness this instant, Percy!" Triton bellowed as he stood and towered over his younger sibling. Percy turned towards him and grabbed his shirt.

"You! This is one of your tricks, isn't it?" Percy asked in a deadly voice while glaring at him, his hold on Triton's shirt tightening. "You always tease me with something girlish and this is one of it, isn't it?"

"No," Triton answered flatly. "I'm teasing you so you so that you would get a hint and ask Mother about it since I am not allowed to tell you the truth. Now, let me go, Percy."

"No! This is your entire fault!" Hysteria was heard in his voice. "You asked them to join you in this little charade, didn't you?"

"No, Percy," Annabeth spoke. "What they told us are the truth. I just didn't know that it would be you and Ms. Jackson. We thought that Poseidon broke the oath like what Zeus did."

"They're lying, Annabeth," Percy insisted.

"I'm afraid not, Percy," Chiron added. I witnessed the latter parts of the tale and I can prove to you that these are all true."

Percy shook his head vigorously. "No, this can't be," He muttered, trying to convince himself. "This-"

His eyes widened as he felt a pair of arms embrace him. Hands began to rub soothingly on his back, attempting to calm him down.

"Shhh…" Triton whispered. "Calm down, Percy, calm down."

"B-But-"

"Take it easy. Now breathe in, breathe out," Triton cooed. Percy obeyed, the grip on Triton's shirt loosened and arms circled around Triton's neck as he leaned on his older brother's chest for comfort. Triton could tell that he's trying to calm himself and he could feel him tremble.

Dionysus was about to give a sarcastic comment but Triton and Amphitrite silenced him with looks that promises intense pain if ever he speak.

"Are you calm now?" Triton asked softly. He was answered by a nod. "Good. Let me tell you this: we did not trick you nor plan this to tease you, Perce. All of this is facts."

"Y-You're not lying, are you?" Percy looked at him suspiciously.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Percy shook his head.

"See. I may coerce you to wear dresses or something like that but I never lied to you and I will never do something as to make you believe in absurd pretentious. Trust us, okay?"

"O-okay."

Amphitrite gave her son a grateful look. Triton's the only one who could calm Percy's panic attacks.

"I'm sorry but…" Percy removed the arms around him. "… but I want to be alone. I-I can't accept this easily."

Percy ran out of the room.

"Well, that's it. At least he accepted it way too gently." Mr. D said.

Everybody gave him a look.

…..

Percy ran until he reached the beach. He picked some pebbles and threw it into the water with all his might, letting the water know of his turmoil. Tired of throwing pebbles, he sat on the shore with his arms crossed above his legs and leaned his head on his arms. Someone sat beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Percy asked without looking at the person. "My life is nothing but a lie." A tear escaped his eye.

"Not all in your life are lies, my child," Poseidon answered. "You did nothing wrong. You're just an innocent life that was trapped between our rivalry. You did not deserve any of this, Percy. And don't ever think that I did nothing for you and your mother, child. I did everything that I can but the god who cursed is the only one who can undo it. That's the way of the gods."

"And you did not tell me. None of you did."

"Your mother and I waited for you to grow older so that you can understand everything but as time pass by, we just couldn't," Poseidon admitted. "We tried to tell you but we don't have the heart to."

"And I know all about it. Geez, the Fates really hates me. First, I'm not suppose to be a demigod, not even a human and second, I'm suppose to be a girl and my parents could do nothing about it," Percy said with sarcasm. "Is there anything that I missed? If this keeps on going, I would never have the freedom to choose what I want. Oh yeah, I forgot… there's the prophecy."

"I'm sorry."

Tears were silently falling on Percy's cheeks. Poseidon pulled him into an embrace. "I really am sorry."

"I know, Dad. All of you are."

Silence

"Dad, did you ever think that the Golden Fleece can turn us back?" Percy's head perked up and studied Poseidon's expression.

"Yes. That's the only other option."

"Then-?"

"The fleece was lost long ago," Poseidon answered. "When Zeus found out that I am searching for the fleece, he searched for it himself and he found it first. He used many enchantments that would ward me and those that I sent to retrieve it. It was just like sailing on an invisible labyrinth. I sent many minor water gods, my subjects, naiads and demigods to find it, but all of them failed and some of them died. That's why I haven't sent someone ever since."

"But I found the fleece."

"I didn't send you, didn't I?"

Percy shook his head.

"See? That's the little trick," Poseidon answered. "The enchantments that were placed are for me, the ones that I sent and those who have the intention to help me. That means that anyone can get the fleece as long as I'm not involved."

"I see."

Poseidon sighed. "With Thalia's revival, no one knows who the prophecy is referring to but I do have a feeling that the prophecy is yours. I know that all of this is hard for you but don't carry the burden alone. You have your family and friends who cares for you and are willing to help you."

"But you and Mom are immortals and I'm not. You can't help me. That would be against the rules."

"Ahh…. But you're supposed to be a goddess in the first place, being a child of two gods, not just a mere demigod." Poseidon smirked. "I can use that reason now that you knew. And Zeus would not disagree with me since it's his fault why you became a mortal to begin with."

A very loud thunder roared at the sky and a very powerful lightning strike just 3 feet away from them which Poseidon ignored pointedly.

"Thanks, Dad. Your presence really soothed me."

"That's alright, Perce. You're my child after all."

Percy sighed and lean on his father's shoulder, gazing at the sea. The sun was setting and he could make out the silhouette of Princess Andromeda.

"You're thinking why I did not sink that ship, am I right?" Poseidon asked suddenly, while looking at the sea."

Percy nodded.

"It's because someone very special to you is inside that ship."

Percy jerked all of a sudden and looked at his father. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"You think I don't know?" Poseidon smirked. "I've been watching you two interact since you entered the camp, Percy. Both of you were stealing glances at each other when you think no one's looking, discreetly flirting-"

"Dad!" Percy's cheeks flushed at his father's blatant description. He tried to walk away, tried to act nonchalant about it but Poseidon pulled him back, causing Percy to stumble on his father's lap.

"Yes, Percy, both of you were discreetly flirting." Poseidon continued, ignoring his child's struggles. "Then he would sleep very late at night and wake up very early in the morning just to watch you sleep and kiss you-"

"What? He did?" The flush on Percy's cheeks deepen.

"Oh yes, he did. And don't act all too innocent with that because you seem to know about it and encourage him to do so and I have to stop myself from turning him into a plankton." Poseidon growled and Percy stilled. "The only thing that stopped me from doing so is that you're happy when you're with him even though all you two did was to attack each other's lips like there's no tomorrow."

"Dad! Stop it!" Percy groaned, embarrassed.

"You're embarrassed because your lover kissed you or your father knew every move you and your lover make?" Poseidon asked teasingly.

"The latter," Percy mumbled.

Poseidon chuckled.

"Aren't you mad?" Percy frowned. "I mean, you should be mad that I'm with a guy, not just an ordinary guy but our enemy guy."

"Are you worrying that I might not approve of him?

"…Yes."

Poseidon sighed. "I can't blame you for falling in love with a guy because as I said, you should be a girl in the first place. Zeus may change your gender but you're a girl at heart, Percy. And don't tell me that you're not. You would not have any feelings for him is you are not a girl at heart, Perce. I'm a bit disappointed because before you were born, your mother and I had many plans for you. You are our youngest and we're suppose to spoil you with attention and such. You're supposed to be our baby. I haven't made up for all of my absences and yet, here we are, talking about your love life even though you're too young to have one."

"So in short, you're upset."

"Yes… a little."

"Sorry… but I can't help it."

"But you're still upset."

"So? It would change in a matter of time," Poseidon answered. "Remember, child, the sea is unpredictable. From a strong, violent storm, it can change into a tranquil, small breeze in just a little time."

"Because they change according to your mood." Percy countered.

"Point taken." Poseidon chuckled.

"But do you approve of him?"

"If I don't approve of him, will that stop you? Like the sea, you don't want to be restraint, Percy."

Percy gave him a sheepish smile.

"See. And don't worry, I may watch you all the time but I will not do anything to break your relationship. And also he's okay to me as long as you're happy, he won't take any advantage of you and he won't drag you into his side of the war."

"Really?" Percy's eyes widened. "But I thought you-"

"Percy, I know I'm not a good father and I'm trying to be one. And one of the lessons I've leaned throughout time is that deciding for my children is not the best thing to do especially when emotions are involved. The end may not be favorable to the two of you, knowing that one would loose in the end but what is important is that you're with someone whom your heart chose, not with someone who was chosen by others for you, don't you think?" 'And besides you will hate me if I will decide what's good for you and I don't want that. If I didn't know any better, you inherited my fiery temper.'

To Poseidon's surprise, Percy hugged him. "Thanks, Dad." Percy sat comfortably on his lap, deciding that he likes this side of his father.

"You're welcome, my little Tiara." Poseidon chuckled and tucked the stray locks behind Percy's ear.

"What?"

"I said 'you're welcome, my little Tiara.'" He laughed at Percy's confused look. "Tiara is your real name, Perce. Percy is just a pseudonym that we agreed after he turned you into a boy." 'Just a pseudonym because after all, I intend to turn you back to your true gender no matter what it takes.'

"Oh, that's… girly."

"Blame your Mom."

"Nope! Can't do that," Percy answered with a cheeky grin. He sighed. "Dad, I never thought that talking to you would be easy like this. I always see you as a strict parent, you know."

"Don't judge the book by its cover, Percy."

"Yeah, I know." Percy gazed at the silhouette of Princess Andromeda once more. "Dad, I don't know if I made the right decision. I-I… I don't know what he really feels about me. He's on Kronus' side and the last time we met… he's so adamant to kill me," Percy admitted. "At that time, all I saw were hatred in his eyes. If the centaurs had not arrive, I think I'm dead by now."

Poseidon's eyes softened and a smile graced his lips. "I don't think so, Percy," Poseidon spoke gently. "I've been watching your latest adventures and that's why I approve of him, somehow. He gave you many loopholes so you can be safe. The first time you aboard the ship, he knew it was you and cleared off his army so you won't be caught off guard. The food that you saw on the room you stayed that night were not poisoned nor enchanted. Then he purposely sent Oreious alone with two mortal guards when he ordered you to be fed to the draken after giving you a hint of the Grizzly brothers' combined strength. He had the idea that you were using one of the secret hideouts that he, Thalia and Annabeth made but did not pursue you. I can tell that he loves you but with the war, he's having some inner conflict whether to pursue you or to forget you. That's what you did not see during your last encounter."

"I hope he won't choose the latter," Percy mumbled more to himself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't."

"Thanks, Dad." Percy smiled and looked at his father. "I never thought that the great god of the sea would be this kind and caring."

"I am. I have a soft spot when it comes to my children, especially to my daughters." Poseidon teased.

"Dad!" Percy cried indignantly.

"Yes, Tiara?"

"Stop it!"  
>"What? I'm not allowed to tease my little girl?" Poseidon chided.<p>

"No. and I'm not your little girl." Percy pouted.

"And you're not my big girl either."

"It's because I'm a guy."

"Who have a boyfriend and is supposed to be girl."

"Now I know where Triton got his jerkiness," Percy mumbled. Poseidon laughed.

"Dad, do you love Mom?" Percy asked suddenly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Poseidon eyed him suspiciously.

"I just want to know." Percy shrugged. "How much do you love Mom?"

"I love her very much that I married her."

"Then why do you have many lovers and children from other women?" Percy asked innocently but his eyes shows otherwise.

"Err…"Poseidon shifted awkwardly. He began sweating when…

"I'd like to hear you answer that, Father," Triton spoke as the materialized out of thin air, followed by Amphitrite.

"Triton, Amphitrite." Poseidon greeted uncomfortably.

Both went in front of them. Amphitrite bowed in front of her husband. "My lord."

Poseidon extended his left arm to her. She leaned for an embrace. The couple kissed. Percy looked away while Triton grinned at them.

"Welcome back, dear," Poseidon whispered in her ear and gave her chaste kisses.

"Mmm… it's good to be back, my lord," Amphitrite answered.

"I miss you so much I can't wait until we get back to the palace," Poseidon said in her ear. "If we're lucky, we could have twins this time."

Triton cleared his throat. His parents looked at him and he pointed towards the uncomfortable and blushing Percy who's still sitting on his father's lap.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Percy," Amphitrite apologized, hugging her youngest child. "We didn't mean for you to hear those things."

"I-It's okay, Mom," Percy answered, still blushing. "Just… just don't do that again in front of me."

" Yes, it won't happen again," Poseidon promised.

"I guess all ended well," Triton said, changing the subject. He sat in front of Amphitrite, facing his parents and younger brother.

"Yes. Dad explained the rest rather well," Percy told him. He turned to his Mom with an apologetic expression on his face. "Mom, I'm sorry. I freaked out earlier and-"

"It's okay, sweetie." Amphitrite hugged her youngest and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I understand why you acted earlier that way. I know it is hard to accept the fact but I'm hoping you would. And I'm sorry too, Perce. I have done nothing to bring us back."

"It's okay Mom," Percy told her. "I admit it's hard to accept but what can I do? I have to accept it whether I like it or not and… I think I'm coming to terms with that already. You don't have to be sorry, Mom. I known you can almost nothing since all of your powers were taken from you. What's important to me is that you never got tired of taking care of me and you never got mad of all the headaches that I gave you."

"Awww… such a sweet little girl!" Triton cooed while pinching Percy's cheeks. "You're always a darling, Tiara, ever since you were a toddler you make us coo over you with your cuteness."

"Stop it Tristan- I mean Triton!" Percy swatted his hands irritably while blushing. "And don't call me by that name! I'm a boy now, not a girl. You can only call me that if ever I change back into a girl."

"But you're a girl in the first place, Tiara," Triton insisted. "That's why I'm calling you by your real name, Tiara. And besides, I almost forgot that you are a boy. You look very, very feminine even without the breasts and besides, you're acting all too girly sitting on Father's lap and talking about romance and saying sweet things that one would mistake you as a girl," Triton pointed out. Teasing Percy will always be his favorite pass time hobby.

"Triton!" Percy blushed furiously and was about to strangle Triton but Poseidon's grip tightened around his waist.

"Stop being such a jerk!" Percy shouted.

"I'm not acting like a jerk. I'm just stating the fact, baby sister," Triton countered, teasing a bit more.

"Yes you are!" Percy answered back. "You always tease me since the first time we met."

Triton was about to retort when…

"Stop it! Both of you!" Poseidon ordered. He turned to Percy. "Percy, love, Triton is just teasing you. It's his was of showing affection." He turned to Triton. "And Triton… don't tease Percy that much. "

Triton scowled. "Yes, Father." Then he muttered, "Daddy's girl."

"Says the Mama's boy," Amphitrite said as she wrapped her arms around her oldest son and pulled him close to her.

Triton's scowl deepen while Percy stuck his tongue out.

"See, too much girly."

Percy glared at him and both parents shook their heads.

-tbc-

,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,…..,.,.,.

Whew! Another chapter done! The first 10 chapters, I think, will be mostly of talks and after that the action will start. And I would like to take your opinion regarding Triton's partner or if you guys want Triton to have a pair. If it's yes you can choose from:

-Annabeth

-Thalia

-Rachel Dare

-An OC (please describe her personality)

-A goddess (who? Can't think of any)

-Yaoi\ slash (who? can't think of any, too)

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. The more the reviews the faster the update.


	4. Chapter 4

Hearth of the Sea Chapter 4

Percy walked towards his cabin after a few more minutes of talking to his family. Amphitrite informed him that she decided that Percy needs to have a break for a while thus she suggested that he would have a vacation at Aegea (the palace of Poseidon) which Percy accepted without doubts. Chiron and Mr. D were informed that he will leave tomorrow morning after breakfast. Both agreed, Chiron decided that would be a great way to relieve stress and bond with his family while Mr. D believed that Percy would spare him the trouble if he would leave.

He was a few feet away from his cabin when he noticed Annabeth and Thalia waiting for him outside. Both were leaning at each side of the door with their arms crossed and seemed to be talking in hushed voices.

Percy cleared his throat and both girls stopped talking and looked at him. He went closer to them and halted when he was just 3 feet away from the two."I guess a talk is in order," Percy said and the girls nodded.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, we need to talk," Annabeth agreed. "Can we do it inside your cabin?"

"Yeah, sure." Percy opened the door and turned the lights on. "What the-!"

The whole cabin was, to say the least, renovated. The walls are all blue and green with colorful corals and seaweeds. The dado is all sand and pebbles. Dolphins and other beautiful and colorful fishes swam around. They looked very real that one would think that they are inside an ocean park. Small shells, oysters and small underwater stones were tied together by silver threads hang like curtains on the windows. Cushioned bench with small plush pillows were placed at the window just beside the door. The lone chandelier that light the room was made of small bright pearls and small bulbs placed in crystal hangings was suspended in the air. Instead of bunk beds, there are two giant clam beds, one fitted for a Cyclops and the other for a demigod, with comfortable mattresses and many soft pillows of different sizes complete with very soft blankets and bed sheets. The cabin, as Percy suspected, was magically stretched to accommodate a 40inch flat screen TV, a rack full of DVD's, CD's, videogames and a player which are all placed in front of the beds; a medium sized indoor waterfall in which the water came from the walls cascading through the rocks right into the small pool with a permanent rainbow hovering above it. A medium sized pot made of metal and full of golden drachmas is placed beside the pool. A storage box, which he had a feeling that was full of chips and other foods which are considered illegal in camp, a mini ref placed beside the smaller bed, two bedside tables with study lamps and a laptop placed beside the beds and a big bathroom with built in closet full of toiletries and clothes.

"Wow," Percy breathed.

"Amphitrite did all of these." Annabeth gestured at the entertainment showcase and the bathroom. "Except for the beds, the feminine clothes and toiletries on the closet. Triton did those."

Percy looked at the beds and saw that the bigger bed's bed sheets consist of all shades of blue while his consists of all shades of… pink.

"I don't doubt it," Percy grumbled. "He teases me every time he has the opportunity and his favorite topic is my gender," he added sourly.

"At least he took too much effort in designing your extravagant bed," Thalia told him as she and Annabeth sat on Tyson's bed.

"Yeah, right." Percy rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, facing the two. "So, when did you get out of the camp's hospital, Pinehead Girl?"

"30 minutes ago, Seaweed Brain."

Silence

"Annabeth told me everything she knew. What are you going to do now?"

"I'll do nothing."

"But you can change into what you should be… once you use the fleece," Annabeth added."Like what your mother did."

"I guess I can do that but I'm not ready for immortality and one minute sex change."

"But… you know it would be great," Annabeth spoke gently. "You can have great powers, be with your family and can avoid the prophecy."

"And I would leave the camp and my friends behind," Percy told them. "It's very tempting but I can't leave my friends behind and I can't do any quests with you guys. And if I am going to choose immortality, the prophecy would be Thalia's and would only have at least 4 months to prepare for the war. I talked to my parents and they're okay with it, albeit reluctantly."

"You still think about the camp?"

"Not just the camp but also the western civilization," Thalia said. "If the prophecy is really mine, the gods will have difficulty since they don't know yet who the gods who sided with Kronus are and the gods are not yet prepared for any treachery. Us demigods lack more training. We may have passed the obstacles the camp provided but we can never tell if we can survive in the real battle."

"That's what concerns me most," Percy told them. "Another is that when I became an immortal, the sky god will have control over me since he rules all the gods. I can't do anything to help you guys if he will order me not to and I have to abide by the gods' rules. I can't have most of my freedom. I hate rules and orders. As what Dad said: I hate being restrained."

"But you know, the fleece's magic would return you to what you should be." Annabeth sighed. "You're in the vicinity where its magic can reach you."

"That's why I will stay here for a day or two and have my training with Triton at Aegea." He informed them."Then I would go to school in September. But I'm wondering… I already spent 3 to 4 days here in camp and the fleece hasn't affected me."

"The fleece works faster on humans when draped around them, Seaweed Brain. The fleece might have already dissolved some of your DNA- Oh face it! Gods don't have DNA's and you will be the same the longer you stay here. "

"I guess I can just prolong it but still! I don't want to be an immortal… yet!"

Thalia sighed. "It's your decision, goddess," she teased."We'll support you and besides… you're doing us all a great favor by delaying the prophecy for two more years."

"Yeah, and besides, any quests without you would be boring." Annabeth grinned."No one would be reckless as you to g on quest unprepared, Seaweed Brain. And I would have a free VIP gate pass to a true to life love story." Annabeth gasped as she suddenly remembered something and gave him a stern look. "Don't tell me that he's also one of the reasons why you wouldn't choose immortality."

Percy blushed and the girls laughed.

"You're so easy to read, Seaweed Brain," Thalia quipped. After the two was introduced, they (meaning Annabeth outsmarted Percy to obey to her whims) filled her with recent happenings and that includes Percy's interests.

"So, how's the talk with your Dad?" Annabeth asked. "Amphitrite said Poseidon explained things to you."

"It's okay. He talked things to me quite well." Percy took at pillow and hugged it to his chest. "I told him about Luke."

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked worriedly. She knew that Poseidon had a history of interfering with his children's life.

"He approves of him… as long as he makes me happy," Percy told them. "He wouldn't turn him into plankton as long as he won't take advantage of me and wouldn't bring me to his side of the war."

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope he would make you happy then."

"But no taking advantage of you? I doubt it." Thalia snorted. "I know Luke too much to say that you'd better be careful with your virginity, Seaweed Brain. He always gets what he wants."

Percy blushed furiously.

Both girls laughed. "I'm just joking, Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever, Pinehead Girl."

"So, everybody approved of him, then.'

"Err…my parents does but my brother Triton doesn't. he said Luke will just cause me too much trouble."

"Ahh… your typical overprotective brother."Thalia mused. "Looks like Luke need to impress him."

"And he needs to impress well," Percy added. "My parents and possibly Triton are watching me 24/7 and I think they're watching us right now. Am I right Mom? Dad? Triton?"

A hologram of a trident, a golden spindle and a trumpet shaped conch shell appeared above Percy.

"See what I mean?" The trident and the golden spindle disappeared while the conch shell turned into small pebbles and fell on his head.

"Ouch! Why you stupid jerk!" Percy grumbled, massaging his head. "One of these days I'm going to shred him into pieces and feed him to the sharks."

Annabeth took a glass of water and poured it on his head, stopping the pain and healing the swollen scalp.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey look!" Thalia pointed at the floor. The pebbles arranged themselves and formed into words: YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO ME AND I WILLNEVER APPROVE OF HIM, BABY SISTER!

Percy fumed and shouted, "You could have said it in a nice and painless way, you jerk!"

The pebbles rearranged: AWW… ARE YOU MAD BECAUSE I HURT YOU, MY DEAR BABY SISTER? OR ARE YOU MAD AT ME FOR RUINING YOUR GIRL TALK?

"Actually, he's angry because you did not approve of Luke," Thalia commented carelessly. "Oops! I mean he's mad because you hit him," Thalia added hastily, seeing the pebbles getting ready to aim her.

"Stupid jerk!"

The pebbles shifted: I'M SO SORRY, BABY SISTER. I REALLY AM!

"I bet Dad's beside you," Percy smirked at the small stones.

YES

Percy's grin grew wider. He can imagine his Dad berating on his older brother and Triton's scowl for being reprimanded. "Thanks, Dad. And no, I don't wanna, you stupid jerk!"

The pebbles moved again: BUT I SAID I'M SORRY, DADDY'S GIRL!

"But you're not really sorry."

I REALLY AM. IF YOU WANT PROOF, HERE'S MY PEACE OPFFERING, DADDY'S GIRL. The pebbles glowed and gathered together, forming a four legged figure with a short tail. It grew white fur and two bright blue eyes, a muzzle and a mouth with small fangs.

"An albino terrier," Annabeth said while looking at the dog who jumped at Percy's lap, her expression as if she realized something. "Don't tell me he hit you purposely just to give you a terrier."

Percy shrugged. "Beats me. I could never decipher what's on his mind. Whoa! Down, girl," He added as the dog attempted to climb on his shoulder. The dog obeyed and sat on his lap while looking at him expectantly, wiggling her tail happily.

"Good girl," He chastised, ruffling g the dog's fur. "You're such a good dog, Pebbles."

"Pebbles? You named her Pebbles?" Thalia raised her brow. 'No wonder your brother tease you.'

Percy shrugged again. "She's made from pebbles so I named her that."' 'Thanks for the pet, anyway.'

Annabeth was about to say something but the conch shell blew, telling them that dinner is ready.

They stood up and headed towards the door. Pebbles leaped and followed them happily.

"Why don't you two stay here tonight," he told them. "I mean you guys can sleepover here so we can talk some more. I'm going home tomorrow and I'll be gone for weeks."

"We'll ask Chiron later," Annabeth answered.

"Of course, I would." Thalia smirked. "Who could deny a favor from a goddess?"  
>"Whatever, Pine head girl." Percy rolled his eyes.<p>

They walked towards the hall, still talking. They were the last one to arrive. They sat on their respective tables with Pebbles tottering behind Percy silently. The whole pavilion was full of hushed talking, except for Mr. D who's busy rambling to Chiron about earlier.

The campers stood, cabin after cabin and went over the fire to offer a part of their meal to their godly parents. It was Percy's turn. He stood over the fire and scraped a portion from his platter…

"Well, well, well," Mr. D said, his voice filled with angry sarcasm. Everybody turned their heads to him. "Isn't it our celebrity? The cursed sea goddess. You don't have to give them an offering now that you know that you're supposed to be one of us."

Percy scowled at the furious Mr. D. 'Looks like the overgrown brat is really, really mad.'

Whispers were heard throughout the camp.

"You're a goddess, Percy?" Connor Stoll asked, a bit surprised. "As in a girl god?"

"Why are you all surprised?" Malcolm from Athena's cabin asked. "You saw earlier that his mother is Amphitrite and everybody knew the tale about her and her baby."

"It's just hard to picture out that Percy's a girl," Connor Stoll said.

"Then don't pic- !"

"No, it's not!" Thalia cut him off. Everyone looked at her. "What? He's effeminate. Go ask Annabeth."

Percy gave Annabeth a glare. She laughed and nodded.

"I'm not!"

"No wonder you're so prissy, Prissy." Clarisse snickered and her cabin mates followed. "The bracelet you're wearing is an enough proof."

Percy flushed in anger and embarrassment. "You want to drink toilet water, Clarisse?" He said in a calm, deadly voice.

Clarisse scowled but held her mouth shut.

"Why don't you use the fleece?" Mr. D dared. "It would be better if there's one less camper here and it would be the best if you're the one who leaves, Johnson."

"Mr. D please calm yourself," Chiron told him. He turned towards Percy and said, "Please excuse Mr. D for his behavior, Percy. He's displacing his anger on you. He received a missive from Olympus telling him his punishment was extended for10 years."

"And it's your mother's entire fault!" Mr. D roared. "Her talk with Zeus did not bode well and he's blaming me why she returned to being immortal! And Zeus took the fleece back to the magical boarders of the camp is weak by the way."

The campers gasped in fear. Panic was visible in their faces.

"Wh-What?" Percy gaped dumbly.

"You didn't hear me? Are you deaf of just plain stupid, Johnson?"

"When?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"15 minutes ago," Chiron answered offhandedly.

""But-"

"I don't really care!" Dionysus bellowed. "I don't care if the camp is destroyed or not but you, Johnson, you better stay out of my sight before I punish you for your mother's doing."

"But you agreed with her decision, Mr. D. it's not my fault." Percy answered back. "You're also to be blamed-!"

"Stop it, Percy." Chiron ordered. He turned to Mr. D and said, "Mr. D why don't you go somewhere and calm yourself? It would do you good."

Mr. D mumbled some words and glared at Percy before disappearing.

Chiron sighed. He looked at the camps still worried expression. "Don't worry everyone. The camp's magical boarders aren't weak. Mr. D just said those words so that you would blame Lady Amphitrite. Eight dragons could defend the camp very well and can create a powerful mist and barrier that would fend mortals off our camp."

The campers sigh in relief. Percy took apportion of his food and threw it on the fire. He smiled at the camper who sat by the fire and gave her an apple and went back to his seat.

"Percy, why didn't you use the fleece when you had the chance?" Malcolm asked, curiosity can be heard in his voice.

"I have my own reasons."

"That's your life, Seaweed Brain," Thalia said clearly in an 'I-support-you' tone. "And we can blame our Dads and their stupid sibling rivalry for your stupid and ridiculous curses."

"Thanks, Pine head Girl." Percy smiled. "I really blame them both. It's their fault for being simply stupid, childish and profound idiots. Honestly, how they became the gods of the sky and the sea is really beyond me."

"Yeah, I agree."

"You won't want to anger them both," Annabeth warned them which fell on deaf ears.

An angry wave hit the shore and lightning flashed threateningly. Pebbles hid behind Percy, her tail between her hind legs.

"See what I mean?" Percy added.

"Very, very stupid and childish indeed." Both children of the big three laughed at the sametime.

-tbc-

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';' ;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';' ;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

a/n: another chapter done! what do you think about this chapter? I apologize for the errors.

as i warned earlier, this will contain many OOC's and Percy's one of them

thanks to ShadowWolf1309,Emily Key, valkyriecain2110, TheMuseNamedPancake, cynthiacyvon, phoenix038, percy-sanderson, KyuuRyuu, GakuenAlicefan27, IFoundAPickle, FandomApocalypse and Yamililly for your awesome reviews.

so Thalia and Melite are the candidates for Triton's heart. I asked my sister if she wants Melite as triton's girlfriend but she said she feels awkward for Triton to be with his aunt and I feel the same. Melite is Amphitrite's sister, by the way. And I forgot to add one name at the list, and that is Zoe Nightshade.

Yeah, there are some light yaoi here, probably flashbacks.

Thanks for the hits, the favorites and the alerts. And don't forget to review.

Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Hearth of the Sea Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except for some of the plot.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Percy woke up early in the morning. He slept on his bed while Thalia and Annabeth shared Tyson's bed. They talked until 3 in the morning and only had 3 hours of sleep. He sleepily went towards the bathroom to do his morning routine. He grabbed his bath towel and passed by the mirror. He stopped his eyes wide as he stared at the mirror.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The girls and Pebbles (who was sleeping at Percy's bed) jerked awake at the shriek.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, unsure as they ran towards the bathroom where the voice came from.

"Percy? Is… is that you?" Thalia asked as they stood outside the bathroom in pure shock. Inside the bathroom is a girl with long raven hair that is straight from the scalp to her mid back then neatly spiraled up to the bottom that ends to her waist, Caucasian skin, hourglass figure, thick dark lashes that accentuated her brilliant green eyes and glossy red lips that were gaping at herself in the mirror.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"What the-!" Percy stopped, noticing that his… her baritone voice was now high pitched and melodious.

"I think I have an idea who did this." Thalia said knowingly.

As if on cue, a missive appeared on Percy's bed. Pebbles took it by her mouth and gave it to her master.

Percy took the missive. It was addressed to TIARA, POSEIDON'S CABIN, CAMP HALF BLOOD, FARM ROAD 3.41 LONG ISLAND, NEW YORK 11954. She opened the letter and read it. It says:

_Consider this as a gift from your very, very stupid and childish uncle. Enjoy adjusting to your new gender. And about your immortality and powers, forget it._

_ Zeus_

Annabeth and Thalia took the letter and read it. "My hunch is right," Thalia quipped. "He's acting childish again."

"And he did not even punish you," Percy grumbled. "Dad's too busy to punish you either." She remembered her parents' conversation with a shudder.

"I'm a Daddy's girl." Thalia grinned, causing Percy to glare at her.

"I bet your parents are happy right now," Annabeth said wistfully. "Zeus gave them a favor by lifting one of your curses."

"You said it," Percy agreed with her, thinking about how badly her parents want to have their own daughter. "And I bet Triton's doing a happy dance or something."

"Are you okay with this, Percy? I mean… about your gender." Thalia asked worriedly, her cheerfulness vanished.

Percy sighed. "Actually, I've been expecting this to happen. I insulted the sky god and he would retaliate, even though his revenge was a bit… ridiculous. If not, the fleece should have changed me since I stayed here for almost a week already. But still… I'M NOT COMFORTABLE BEING A GIRL!"

"You'll get used to it eventually." Annabeth grinned. "No wonder Circe mistook you as a girl."

Percy glared at her.

"So, what do we call you now, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked, knowing the answer.

Percy scowled. "What do you think? I'm a girl now, Pinehead."

"Tiara it is then." Thalia smiled. "You better take a bath now. The conch shell will blew in an hour. You have to prepare for your trip home."

Tiara closed the bathroom door, grumbling to herself.

After an hour the conch shell blew. The three went out of the cabin followed by Pebbles. Tiara settled for casual denim shorts and a plain white v-neck shirt that hugged her figure and a black flip flops. A plain green headband adorned her head and she wore the opal-colored bracelet that Luke gave her. She doesn't need to wear the camp's uniform since she's going home.

'Home.' She thought. 'I wonder what it looks like. I don't even know anything about home.'

Annabeth went towards her siblings, leaving the two to themselves.

The campers who saw then whispered to their siblings and even had the audacity to point at them, wondering who the new girl is. The boys especially from the Aphrodite and Hermes' cabins gave her wolfish grins while the girls especially from the Aphrodite cabin gave her envious looks and deadly glares which she pointedly ignored.

Thalia grinned and nudged her on the back. "Having fanboys already?"

"Shut up!" She growled under her breath.

"Whatever you say, goddess." Thalia grinned even wider as the Stoll brothers went out of their line and approached them.

"Ugh!" Tiara groaned. "Just what I need."

"Hey there," Connor started, giving her a seductive wink in which she returned with a horrified look. "I haven't seen you before. When did you get here? I'm sure such a pretty hot babe like you would be hard to miss. I'm Connor Stoll by the way."

"And I'm Travis Stoll, Connor's brother." Both extended their hands for a handshake.

"Stop it guys!" Tiara said, quite irritated. "You know me."

"We're sure we don't," Travis insisted. "We would never forget your name if we know you, our fair lady."

Thalia snickered. "Hope your boyfriend wouldn't hear about this, Tiara. They'll be in trouble if he knew."

"Tiara," Connor mused. "It's a really good name befitting for someone as beautiful as you."

"Tiara?"Travis asked suspiciously. "Are you, by chance, a daughter of Poseidon?"

She nodded.

"Percy? Is that you?" Travis asked in surprise.

"WHAT?" Connor shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Shh! Not so loud." Tiara growled underneath her breath.

The Stoll brothers eyed her carefully and noticed her resemblance to Percy Jackson. Thalia looked at the crowd and said in a clear, authoritative tone. "Mind your own business."

The crowd dissipated, still eyeing the four of them.

"Percy, is… is that really you?" Travis asked again in a lower and more composed tone.

"Yeah."

"B-But how?"

"Zeus," she answered offhandedly.

"Oh." They looked at each other with understanding in their eyes. Then both of them grinned and looked at her. "Since you are a girl now… a pretty hot girl by the way, can we court you?"

'It looks like they forgot about the boyfriend thing already.' Tiara groaned while Thalia grinned wider.

"Sorry guys but my friend here is already taken," Thalia quipped, teasing the girl sending her dagger-like glares a little bit more.

"Huh? Since when?"

"Last year," she mumbled, blushing.

"You have a boyfriend even when you were a guy?" Connor asked in disbelief while Travis seemed to realize something.

"Is he a demigod?" Travis asked, smirking at Tiara who was blushing furiously.

"Yes." She was now blushing like mad. She gasped when she noticed the brothers' mischievous eyes. "Please don't tell anyone! Please! It's a secret!"

"I think I know him. Don't you think so, Connor?" Travis smirked, ignoring her plea.

"Yeah, I know him. After all he's our half-brother…"

"Who used to be our cabin counselor…"

"Who turned against us. Am I right, Percy?"

"Or should we say, Tiara?"

"Guys please! Just don't tell anybody."

"We won't tell anyone…"

"As long as you give us something in return."

"We would swear it on the River Styx if you want."

"Fine. How about 20 drachmas?" She asked after some thought.

"It's a deal then." The brothers chorused. "We swear on the River Styx that we would keep Tiara's or Percy Jackson's love life a secret if she will give us 100 drachmas."

Thunder boomed and Tiara growled. "I said 20 drachmas."

"You did? We thought it was 100," Travis said innocently but his eyes show otherwise.

"I knew you'd do something like this," she mumbled, glaring at the boys.

Thalia tapped her shoulder. "Just do your part of the deal, goddess."

"Just meet me after breakfast." She stomped her feet angrily and went towards the pavilion.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. We made her angry," Travis mused as they followed her more sedately. "She will punish us later, Connor."

"Nah." The two laughed and Thalia smirked at them.

"Oh sure she would not but Poseidon will." Their faces fell. "She's a Daddy's girl and has an overprotective brother to boot. Just stay out of the water if I were you." Thalia gave them a evil grin and increased her pace, leaving the two behind.

"That was so mischievous of you," Tiara told her as soon as Thalia reached her.

"Of course not, I am merely helping them. I don't want our camp entertainers turned into planktons or whatever life forms. The camp would be boring without them."

Tiara smiled in agreement.

"I can't wait to see their reactions." Tiara grinned as they saw the entrance of the pavilion.

"Oh well what can I say, "me either,"" Tiara added with sarcasm.

"You'll manage," Thalia gave her a teasing grin.

"Please remind me why I am friends with you," she groaned. Thalia grinned wider.

They reached the pavilion. Everybody stared at the two as they went towards their respective tables.

"Who are you?" Mr. D asked rudely as she was about to seat in her table. Tiara could tell that the overgrown brat was still upset at the additional punishment. "No one arrived yesterday and no one enters the camp without my permission."

"It's me, Mr. D," she answered. "Percy Jackson. And you're quite early today Mr. D."

The whole camp, save for the ones who knew, gaped at her.

"May I ask how did this happen, Percy?" Chiron asked calmly.

She handed him the missive. Both he and Mr. D read it and Mr. D, not to her surprise, laughed out loud. "So this is your punishment for insulting the sky god. Adjusting to your new gender… that's definitely funny, not to mention sadistic." 'And stupid and utterly ridiculous. Better not let Father hear about my thought. He might punish me with ridiculous motions this time.'

Everybody laughed as well.

"I never thought that you'd be that beautiful, Percy." Selena chuckled. "You could pass as Aphrodite's daughter.

Tiara paled at this and her friends laughed."Um, thanks, Selena but I am contented with my parents."

"Yeah, you're quite a sight, not to mention hot and sexy," someone from the Apollo cabin blurted while the Hermes cabin, led by Travis and Connor, gave her wolf whistles."

"Stop it you guys!" She was now blushing so hard.

"What? Doesn't want more popularity, Prissy?" I thought you like to be the center of attention," Clarisse mocked.

"Toilet bowl, Clarisse?"

Immediately Clarisse shut up.

"Hey, Percy, if you don't mind me asking," Charles Beckendorf said, ignoring the cat calls from the other campers. "If ever you become an immortal, you'll be a goddess of what?"

This made the campers stop and turned their heads on him, all expecting an answer.

"Uhm… I don't know," Tiara admitted.

"You're supposed to be the goddess of ornamental jewels, hence where your name came from, the bringer of lost hope and… the goddess of demigods."

Silence

"You're most likely the goddess of trouble to me," Mr. D muttered.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be the goddess of all demigods, girl!" Mr. D snapped irritably. "Both claimed and forgotten. They are all your responsibilities. But well kid, they can't really blame you if you haven't done your responsibilities and I can't blame you either for the gods giving me that stupid responsibility since you have been CURSED in the first place."

"But demigods have their own immortal parents."

"Who doesn't give time to them and can't help them with anything," Mr. D added with sarcasm. "That's why they need their own goddess who would do their parents' responsibilities instead. You're supposed to be the camp director but since you came to this world too late and to under qualified, your responsibility was given to ma as a punishment."

An awkward silence followed.

"I… uh… uh…" Tiara stammered, loss of words, as the campers all stared at her.

"Don't worry, Percy," Chiron interrupted knowing that she doesn't know what to say. "The camper doesn't blame you and Mr. D took the responsibility very well."

Most of the campers snorted. Mr. D glared at them.

"Chiron's right, Tiars," Annabeth added. "Even though you're supposed to be our goddess, we are not you responsibility. We have our own parents and they are the ones who should cater to our needs, not you."

"And you are a mortal now," Selena said, giving her a smile. "You're just a 13 year old mortal now. We can't expect you to do impossible things."

"That's obviously true, Prissy," Clarisse grumbled truthfully. After their last quest the two gradually decided to have a truce, albeit they just can't avoid the banter,,, most of the time.

"We'll just blame Dad again, Tiars," Thalia laughed. "We'll just hope that the next time he punish you he would make you immortal."

Tiara chuckled. "As if that would happen."

"He's not that stupid, you know," Mr. D snorted. "Now why don't you go to your own table, Johnson, or do you want more popularity? I could suspend you in the air and make you loose your sanity for a bit so you would be the camp's talk of the month."

Tiara said nothing as she sat on her table, glaring at the overgrown bat.

After breakfast Tiara went to her room to get her sling bag and the 100 drachmas she 'promised' to the Stoll brothers and gave it to them. Then she went to the big house where Thalia, Annabeth, Chiron and Pebbles (who will stay with Thalia for a while) are waiting for her.

"I'm all set," she announced as she reached them.

Chiron nodded. They walk silently towards the beach. They stopped as soon as they reached the shore, with Tiara standing on the ripples that the waves created.

"Uhm…. I hve to go guys."

"Take care, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, giving her hug. "Don't forget to say hi to your Mom for us."

"And Triton?" Tiara teased. She kept teasing Annabeth with her brother since he's the only one who made her blush… except for Luke.

"Whatever." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Bye Tiars," Thalia said. "Be sure to go straight home. And don't take a detour on any evil cruise ships." She added, pointing towards the Princess Andromeda.

Tiara shuddered, remembering the monsters inside the ship. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Yeah, don't come near that ship no matter how… tempting it is." Annabeth gave her a stern look.

She blushed this time. Chiron raised his brow but did not say anything.

"Don't tell me…" Thalia gave her a 'don't-you-dare-do-something-stupid-or-I'll-slash-you-into-pieces' look.

"Of course not!" Tiara defended herself. She took a step back against her suspicious friend.

"You better."

Chiron cleared his throat and the three girls turned to him. "Have a safe trip back to your home, child. I'll see you in three weeks."

"Uhh… yeah. Thanks, Chiron," she said as Chiron patter her back.

Pebbles roared and nuzzled her head to her master. Tiara squat and petted her fuzzy white head. "Don't get yourself in trouble, pup. And be good to Thalia, okay? I'll be back in a few weeks."

Pebbles nodded her head and wiggled her tail happily.

"Good girl." Tiara stood and faced the sea. "I'm ready… Mom, Dad."

A moment later, a hippocampi emerged from the sea and swam towards them.

'Well, there's my ride." She turned to them. "Bye, see you soon."

"Bye Seaweed Brain."

"Bye, Tiars. Don't forget our reminders."

Tiara smiled at them one last time and went towards the sea. She stopped when the water reached above her knees. The hippocampi swam closer and did a U-turn, stopping beside her. I lowered itself for her to escalate. She mounted the hippocampi's back and they glided towards the sea.

They were fifty feet away from the ship when she decided to have a peek. It took her a while to convince the hippocampi to come towards the ship since it swims away from the engine. Finally, the hippocampi relented (thanks to apples and sugar cubes) and they passed by the giant mast head, submerged from the neck down.

They passed by the left side, making their way towards the back of the ship. That's where she saw him. Leaning on the railings, facing the sea and holding something was Luke.

Tiara urged the hippocampi to resurface.

Luke noticed something… or rather someone moving on the sea and eyed them suspiciously. They resurfaced and saw it was a demigod riding a hippocampi. Luke snorted as he sized the demigod. A long haired raven girl with curls framing her face, brilliant green eyes-

"Percy!" Luke's eyes widened in shock as he examines the girl carefully. 'She looks very much like Percy.'

Their eyes locked at each others for a very long time. Surprised, calculating blue met hesitant but loving green. 'Just like the way Percy looks at me during our moments.' Luke thought. Then he remembered what his spy said. 'Hmmm… maybe Zeus broke his…her curse.' His gaze softened the moment he saw the bracelet that he gave… her.

-flashback-

After Percy's first quest, he and Luke had a little celebration of packs of coke, blue chocolates from Percy's mom and bags of chips from Luke's secret stash in his hideout: an underground cave near the southern boundary of the camp. The cave was full of Luke's computers, invented gadgets, a center table, a television, a rack full of DVDs, a carpet and a couch.

"Hey, Luke," Percy started as he went to change the disc inside the player. They had finished watching their first movie and they plan to watch more. "Why aren't Annabeth and Grover invited? You have to give them credit too."

"Yeah, I know," Luke answered as he made himself comfortable on the couch. He eyed the younger teen carefully. "But I have to tell you something that does not concern them."

Wh-what?" The younger demigod asked. Percy blushed as Luke stared at him intently with ill-concealed want. He shivered when Luke licked his lips. He clumsily closed the player then made his way to the other side of the couch.

"You're so adorable when you're flustered like that." Percy tripped over himself at Luke's comment and he landed himself straight on Luke's lap. He hurriedly pushed himself off him but Luke grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer until their noses touch.

"L-Luke…." Percy stammered.

"Yes, Percy?" Luke's breath ghosted over his lips and his soft, sensual tone made the younger shudder.

"Uhm… uh… ca-can you l-let me… go?"

Luke ignored the plea and stared at the squirming body above him. He took his hand from the others waist and cupped the hero's blushing cheek. "I know you're too young for this. You're just twelve years old and all but… I want to tell you this before it kills me."

"Luke…" Percy's chest was beating vigorously and Luke could feel it.

"I love you, Percy. I really do."

Luke leaned for a slow, enticing kiss. Soft lips became one as Luke surrendered to his emotions, pleading for entrance which was granted after a few seconds doubt. Both eyes were closed as they deepen the kiss.

After what feels like hours, Luke ended the kiss, unable to look at Percy's eyes, afraid of rejection. "I'm sorry. I-I…"

"I love you too, Luke," Percy breathed finally, coming out of daze.

"What?" Luke looked at the other teen with confusion and disbelief.

"I said 'I love you too, Luke'" Percy smiled at him, giving Luke the most loving gaze that he ever saw.

"Yes!" Luke shouted in triumph, with his fist in the air at the declaration.

Percy chuckled at his antics but gasped suddenly as Luke pulled him for a blood searing kiss.

They parted as the need for air arises.

"Wow." Percy breathed, still gasping for air.

"Yeah, wow." Luke made the younger demigod comfortable in his lap and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

"I can't believe it," Luke muttered after he regained his breathing. He gave chaste kisses on his lover's neck. "I've been dreading this day, I'm like a paranoid thinking that you would reject me but-"

"I didn't," Percy continued, resting his head on the crook oh his neck. "I couldn't do that." Luke raised his brow as Percy bit his lip and a tint of red plastered on his cheeks. "Actually… I've been hoping that you would tell me that you love me," he admitted. "If you haven't told me earlier, I'm going to confess to you sooner or later."

"Hmmm… so I actually saved you the trouble. Then…" he leaned closer until his mouth was on his ear and whispered in a seductive voice. "…you owe me one."

Luke sucked on his ear none too gently and Percy gasped.

"L-Luke… s-stop it!" Percy whimpered as his neck was assaulted with kisses. Whimpers became moans as kisses became licks and bites and hands loitered on his abdomen.

"Hmmm… just when I found some of your soft spots you tell me to stop. What kind of lover are you?" Luke teased as he suck on his collarbone.

"A-ahhh… a sen-sensible one."

With a sigh, Luke relented and stopped his ministrations. Percy slumped his head on Luke's shoulders, panting.

"T-Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Luke tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"For respecting my decision."

Luke smiled and lifted Percy's chin and looked at each other's eyes. "I love you and that's reason enough for me to respect you, adore you, keep you safe as possible and make you happy."

"I love you too, Luke."

"I know… and I love you enough to give you this." Luke took a black medium sized box behind him and presented it to the smaller teen. "I give you with a promise that I will never betray you."

Percy looked at the box with intrigue.

Luke opened the box in a slow pace.

"L-Luke." Percy gasped.

Luke took the accessory from the box and unclasped it. He placed it on Percy's wrist and clasped it. It is an opal-like bracelet carved into different kinds of small shells with a silver caduceus alternating between each shell.

"Luke, you don't have too."

"But I want too." Luke took the smaller hands on his larger ones, ignoring his protest. "This will be our symbol, our emblem and this will tell me if you love me. If you're wearing this then you love me… if not, then you don't."

"But it's so girly!" Percy whined.

"So? You won't wear it? You know what it means when you don't." Luke answered smugly.

Percy glared at him but didn't take the bracelet off his wrist. He turned away and said "Thanks" then mumbled, "I like it, and it's beautiful."

"Like you," Percy blushed. "And you're welcome."

Percy leaned closer and planted a small kiss on Luke's lips. "I love you too."

'And yet, I betrayed you.' Luke thought with a grim. Both held each other's gaze and Luke can't help but give her a loving smile.

'I guess I have a soft spot on you, Percy… or should I say Tiara.' Luke grinned, clutching the wine bottle. He threw the bottle a few feet away from his now girlfriend, a mischievous glint shown in his eyes. 'I'll see you soon, my goddess.'

….tbc….

an: i don't have the motivation to update so this is the best that i can make...sorry for the wait.

btw, thanks for the hits, alerts, favorites and especially for the reviews.

hope i can find something that could motivate me to update...

ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hearth of the Sea Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or the creator of Greek mythology or any characters that you are familiar with. All that I own are some of the plot.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tiara saw Luke throw a bottle at the open sea, just a few feet away from her. They sank lower as soon as they saw him turn to his side and opened his mouth, an indication that he has company. The hippocampi dived and Tiara took the sinking bottle as they pass by it, keeping it inside her body bag. They swam further and deeper into the sea with twice the speed they used during their escape from the harpies. They passed by the ridges with a blur. They passed by narrow, slopping tunnels that Tiara suspiciously thought as an underwater version of the labyrinth. She didn't have any clear image of the way, not until they were at a cliff. The hippocampi slowly descended. She gasped as she saw an underwater version of Olympus, only made from gold, pearls and corals, in the middle of a giant coral reef.

As they come closer, Tiara noticed that the lights that came from the palace' surroundings were in fact clusters of shells that forms like a tree's trunk with opened oysters and clams acting as the leaves with white abalone pearls shining brightly. She also noticed that the corals have human sized holes and are of different colors.

The most disturbing thing that she noticed is that the place is empty. It's eerie silence. She hasn't seen any living creature that she almost thought that this place was uninhabited.

The hippocampi swam closer and they stopped the carpeted floor at the palace' main entrance. She dismounted and uttered her thanks to the creature. The hippocampi whined in return then left. She glided towards the giant doors and opened it slowly. She entered the place. She took a few paces inside; she leaped in surprise when the door suddenly slammed shut. Bubbles swirled around her then it was gone all of the sudden, along with her sling bag, clothes and flip flops which were replaced by a white flowing dress adorned with small gems cut into small beads that she identified as moonstones, amethysts, aquamarines, peridots, moss agates and zircons arranged neatly. A pair of cream sandals on her feet and a tiara adorned her head. She felt a small pressure on her back that ushered her on the left wing, not knowing where she was heading. She stopped at a giant oak door with a carved trident and a spindle intertwined at the center of the door and the waves disappeared.

She heard a conch shell on the other side of the door. The door suddenly opened. She looked inside and saw all kinds of sea-creatures: sharks, dolphins, fishes of all types, merrows, merepeople, naiads and minor water gods- occupy the massive space of the hall, bowing at her.

'The throne room,' she thought as she saw her parents and Triton across the room, seating on their respective thrones.

She walked, or rather glided, gracefully through the aisle. She saw her parents and brother dressed in godlike clothes and ornaments and did not fail to notice her dad's glistening bluish-green tail, Triton's two brilliant green tails while her mother doesn't have any.

She stopped in front of them and bowed. "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"Welcome home, my child." Poseidon smiled. He stood and opened his arms. Tiara threw herself in his father's embrace.

The waterfolks applauded, the vibration of their applause could be felt in the water. Poseidon waved his hand and motioned them to stop. He then announced Tiara's length of stay and to treat her as a royalty, being the princess of the sea and such.

The banquet started before Tiara's introduction to Poseidon's court members. Amphitrite took her to meet her sisters, the Nereids, and her mother Doris and her father Nereus who grabbed her to the front as the dance started.

"Uhm...grandpa?"Tiara asked, holding her breath.

"Yes my dear grandchild?"Nereus turned her around.

"Uhm...do you...do you take a bath?"

"Yes, of course! What kind of question is that?"

"It's just that...that...you uhm...you smell awful like a rotten seaweed!" Tiara blurted the last word.

Nereus froze and looked at her.

"Uhm, grandpa? I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that," Tiara mumbled apologetically. She suddenly found the floor interesting; she could feel her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

To her surprise, Nereus laughed out loud. Tiara's cheeks flushed darker (although it's not obvious, thanks to the water) as the nearby dancers stopped dancing and looked at them, bewildered.

"I like you dear," Nereus smiled, amused. "You're too straightforward and probably the only one who have enough courage to tell me that I reek. You have my respect for that, my little Tiara." They started to dance and those around them continued as well, albeit glancing at them.

"You're not mad?" Tiara gave him a surprising look.

"No, my dear," Nereus answered. "Most are afraid to confront me since I was the supreme ruler of the sea, which was before I willingly gave up my kingdom to Poseidon. Even if I am not the current ruler, I still have the powers and influence that could rival Poseidon and the knowledge that would rival Athena. They are all afraid that I would turn them into some ugly monster if they offend me and honestly, I don't like it. I want my people to see me as a wise, old friend that they can approach anytime, not a tyrant who would punish them if they displease me. That's one of the reasons why I gladly retire, well...aside from boring meetings and headaches from thinking." 'And I don't want my lovely daughters to fight over who will rule the sea when I'm gone.'

"So you don't like powers, sitting for hours listening to tactics and such?"

"A little bit of power would suffice but too much could destroy a titan or even the gods, my dear grandchild," Nereus said as they turn around. His pace contorted to a grim."See what happened to Kronus? Because of greed and fear of loosing the lordship over immortals, he swallowed his own children. Revenge got him in the end when Zeus slashed him into pieces with his own scythe, making the prophecy true. If he hadn't swallowed his children and give them the best thing that a father can do to his children and that is to love them, do you think it would end like this?"

Tiara shook her head.

"See. There are things more important than power, love, and one of them is family," Nereus said, giving his granddaughter a twirl.

"Gramps, even though you smell like decay," Tiara spoke as Nereus spun her around. "I know I'm going to like you, very much."

Nereus grinned. "And I think you would be my favorite grandchild. Oh, and I'll try using soap the next time I take a bath."

"Thank the gods for some miracles!"

The welcoming celebration lasted until what Tiara thought until midnight. After Nereus, both Poseidon and Triton danced with her (with Triton doing his habit of teasing the girl endlessly and glaring at anyone who dares to approach her) and the merefolk offered her many different kinds of foods that were edible, mostly her favorite blue foods. There were varieties of performances from each species. The mermaids sung while the mermen did some theatrical play. The dolphins and hippocampi did some circus stunts while the others did their own stuff. The performances, as Tiara found out, were not boring. Thus she watched intently while sitting on her own throne (a green queen scallop decorated with different kinds of gemstones and cushioned by a bolster) just right beside her mother. She did wonder why there is a fifth throne beside Triton. She asked him about it and he answered nothing, just gave her a faraway look and left.

After the banquet, Poseidon led her to her chamber which is actually at the right wing of the second floor. Her chamber is exactly like her cabin but bigger and more extravagant and has only one bed.

"Have a good night's sleep, my dear." Poseidon kissed her forehead goodnight. "If you need something, our rooms are just opposite your wing."

"Goodnight, Dad." She hugged her father. She frowned. "Where's Mom?"

"She's with Triton," he said. Tiara noticed her Dad's solemn look.

Tiara became worried. A frown marred her features. "Dad, is Triton okay? Did something happen to him?"

"Yes, he is okay and no, nothing happened to him. He just remembered something...unpleasant. Don't worry yourself about him. He's strong enough to face things. Just go to sleep okay."

She nodded. "Night, Dad. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, my princess."

"Dad!"

"What? That's your title here. Sooner, all of my subordinates will address you with such title." Poseidon replied smugly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat. "Fine. Night, Dad." She closed the doors to her quarters.

Tiara went toward her massive bed and saw her sling bag at the bedside table. She took her bag and unzipped it, grabbing the bottle from it and placed the bag at the table. She noticed that the bottle was empty of liquor and inside it a rolled piece of paper. Curious, she uncorked the bottle and gingerly took out the paper. She unrolled it and blue clay molded into a circle with black strands fell out of the paper. She tied the necklace around her neck and read the missive. It read: "I'll always follow you wherever you will go and that's a promise."

'Luke, I hope the fates would spare us a little and intertwine our threads…for the sake of our love.'

She breathed heavily and went to change her pajamas. She laid on her bed, hoping to dream about her lover.

Morning came. She opened her eyes and everything is blurry. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and the view came to focus: a one eyed person with calf-eyes grinning at her with jagged yellow teeth.

"What the-!" tiara shrieked and scooted at the headboard clutching her chest.

"Sorry for scaring you, big sister." Tyson said sincerely, shuffling his feet uneasily, creating small waves.

"I-It's okay, Tyson," she answered, still breathing heavily. "Just don't do that again."

"O-Okay."

"By the way, where were you yesterday? I was looking for you." Tiara spoke as she remembered Tyson's absence.

"Uhm...I got excited to see you and...uh...I accidentally slashed myself nearly into half with the sword I'm making so...I had to stay at bed the whole day yesterday." Tyson answered sheepishly.

Tiara sweatdropped. "Err...does it hurt?"

"A little bit but its okay." Tyson said, lifting his shirt, showing his heavily bandaged body.

Tiara winced. "Be careful next time, okay? I'll be mad at you if you won't."

"Yes big sister." Tyson pulled his shirt down and sat on her bed and faced her. "So you're really my big sister, not my big brother. Daddy and Mommy told me."

"Yeah, big guy- wait! Mommy?"

"Uh-huh." Tyson nodded. "Mommy Amphitrite. She wanted me to call her Mommy. Mommy's really nice to me even when she was a mortal and even when she's not my real mom."

"She wants to adopt you?"

"Uhm...yeah. That's what Mommy said to Daddy. Big sister, aren't you happy?" Tyson frowned at her impassive expression.

"No,no,no! Don't even think about that big guy." She scooted towards Tyson and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course, I'm happy! You're always a part of our family, big guy. Don't ever forget that."

Tyson grinned happily. "Yeah. Big brother said that even our names fit. Big brother's Triton, you're Tiara and I'm Tyson. See! It starts with the same letter."

"Yeah, I agree with you. Speaking of which, where's Triton?"

"Wh..." Tyson scratched his head. "Dunno. Haven't seen him since yesterday."

Tiara frowned.

"Don't worry, big sister. We'll find him after breakfast. Oh! Mommy sent me here to get you for breakfast."

"Okay. Be back after 20 minutes." She went towards the bathroom and did her morning routine. When she was done, both of them went towards the dining room. She wore a simple floral sundress (since all the clothes in her closet are dresses; I wonder why...) and a two-inch heeled sandals. She followed Tyson towards the dining hall where they found their parents seated in front of the round dining table.

"Mommy! Daddy! We're here!" Tyson exclaimed as he ran towards them but when he saw one of the empty chairs, he frowned then looked thoughtfully at them. "But I could not find big brother."

Amphitrite and Poseidon exchanged understanding looks which was noticed by Tiara. Then Amphitrite smiled at them (although the smile did not meet her eyes) and said, "It's okay Tyson. We know where he is and I have sent someone to give him his breakfast. Why don't sit here with us? I know you kids are hungry."

Both seated on the two of the three empty chairs. The mermaids entered the room, holding plates of food and placed them at the table. The mermaids bowed at them and exited. Tiara's mouth watered when she saw the food: tacos, sliced French bread with cheese spread and meat balls on top, cordon blue, sour cream flavored fries, blueberry flavored ice cream and her favorite blue chocolates for dessert.

"Hmm...Yum-yum..." Tyson licked his lips.

"Something's missing." Poseidon frowned then he snapped his fingers. "Ahh...that's better" He said with approval as four glasses of bottomless blueberry juice appeared beside their plates.

Breakfast was, to say the least, heartwarming. Conversations were exchanged smoothly and laughter was shared heartily. Tiara felt that for once...she has a whole family. Tiara looked at the empty chair between her and her mother. 'Only one person is missing.'

After breakfast, Tiara and Tyson wandered inside the palace, looking for their older brother. They started at Triton's chamber which is on the left wing on the third floor. The chamber was empty. They went inside and looked around the room.

'Typical room for a music lover.' Tiara thought as she saw his collection of guitars, trumpet, an organ and his drums on the corner. 'Too neat for a guy's room.' The bed was arranged, books and references neatly aligned on the shelf, sketchpads neatly placed on his work table scattered by Tyson...

"Tyson! Don't touch anything!" She scolded.

"But I like to look at these." Tyson said, scanning the sketchpads. "Very beautiful girl."

Curious, she went towards Tyson and viewed the drawings. They are all images of a girl with black flowing hair, bright blue eyes and a soft smile. She wears a blue Greek tunic and leather sandals. She was standing at Aegea's park in front of the shell benches holding the trident like scepter.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" Both jumped at the harshness of Triton's voice. Tiara hurriedly grabbed the papers on Tyson's hands and returned it at the desk.

"We're sorry, big brother." Tyson sobbed. "It...It's my fault. Big sister sco-scolded me but I didn't listen."

"And why are you here?" Triton asked coldly, glaring at them. He went towards the desk, took the papers and it disappeared.

"We were uh...wondering where you are since we didn't see you after your 'walkout' yesterday," She answered while Tyson was trying to hide behind her.

"And why are you looking for me?"

"Because..." Tiara sighed. "I'm worried that I upset you yesterday. It's not like you, Triton. You annoy me every time you had a chance. But yesterday...you just left."

A smirk spread on Triton's face. "So, you miss me."

"That's not it!" Tiara huffed, crossing her arms.

"I do miss you, big brother!" Tyson butt in.

"I know you do, baby brother," Triton answered. "But my baby sister here..."

"She misses you too, big brother!"

Tiara rolled her eyes. "By the way, who's the girl in the sketchpad?"

Triton's smirk faltered, replaced by sadness.

An awkward silence followed.

"I'm sorry," Tiara said an apology. "We'll be in our rooms if you want to see us." She took Tyson's hand and led him towards the door. They were halfway when Triton sighed deeply in defeat.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You'll find out about my secret anyway." Triton went towards the door and ushered them to follow him.

They swam towards the corridor and stopped in front of the Palladium which rested against the wall. Triton swung his hand and the palladium and the wall were gone, replaced by an arched corridor. They walked inside the newly made corridor and stopped at the dead end. Triton placed his hand on the wall and it glowed. Then seconds later, the walls parted, revealing a cozy, circular room: a girl's room to be exact. And the girl that they saw on the drawing is sleeping on the bed right in the middle of the room.

"The fifth throne belongs to her, isn't it?" Tiara commented.

"She's very beautiful," Tyson said in awe.

"Yes, she is." Triton agreed. "And yeah, it belongs to her."

They went inside the room. Tiara looked around and saw many paintings of the girl with Poseidon, Amphitrite and some of the Poseidon's court but most of them containing Triton and the girl's picture. A single couch sat beside the giant bed and some trinkets that she thought belongs to the girl. "Who is she?" Tiara asked, clearly intrigued.

"Shh...Keep your voice down, big sister. You might wake her." Tyson whispered.

"You would never wake her up no matter how loud the noises are, Tyson." Triton caressed the girl's cheek lovingly. "She will never wake up...because she's bound to sleep for eternity."

They edged closer to the bed. Triton sat beside the girl and kissed her forehead.

"WHAT?" Tyson and Tiara blurted.

"Yeah, she'll just sleep here. By the way, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Pallas."

"Daughter? That would mean I'm her...uhm...uncle?"

Triton smiled. "Yeah, you're her uncle, Tyson." He leaned towards Pallas and whispered, "Love, you hear your uncle, right? Your uncle Tyson and Aunt Tiara are here. They want to meet you."

"Hello, Pallas. I'm uncle Tyson."

"Well...err-Hello Pallas," Tiara added, "Err...She can hear us, right?"

Triton gave her a look. "She's not dead, you know."

"Uh...yeah right. Silly me." She sat beside Triton.

"Can I sit next to pretty niece?" Tyson pleaded. He did not wait for an answer and sat on the bed opposite his siblings. Thankfully, the bed did not break, nor creek. He peered closer at the sleeping girl. "Uhm, why is she sleeping?"

"Because when she was younger, she and Athena had a friendly spar and Athena accidentally wounded her. Amortentia and nectar can't cure her since she's not a full mortal... so I… I compromised with...Hades so that she won't die."

"You're such a good father." She commented, patting him on the back.

"Don't speak about things that you don't know," Triton told her. "You don't know me, or what I did to have her."

"I-"

"She's really pretty. Her mommy must be very, very pretty too." Tyson cut off.

Triton chocked. "Uh... If you think so." Tiara could have sworn Triton's blushing.

"So who's her mom?" Tiara inquired.

"I..uh..I..." Triton sighed. "I gave birth to her."

"WHAT?" Tiara shouted and Tyson looked at him with a funny expression and asked, "You're the Mommy?"

"You could say that."

"Uh...you see, eons ago I was like Father. I used to have many affairs with mortal women," Triton confessed. "I had many demigod children and during those times, I don't really care about them. Mother had enough. She didn't want me to be like Father. Well, at least Father cares for his children. Mother punished me and turned me into uh...a mortal girl and threw me out of the sea. She took my powers and vowed to return me back when I learn my lesson."

Tiara grimaced. She could imagine the scene.

"Where did Mommy throw you?" Tyson asked bluntly.

"She cast me in a place that you now call as England," he answered. "I wandered there for days. I was weak with no food, only water. I fainted near a lake and... that's where he found me. He was a powerful son of Zeus and a demigod. He took me to his place and took care of me until I got well. He was very nice to me and taught me a bit of magic that he knew. Time passes by and because I have been in a girl's body for years...I slowly fell for him." 'Damn that wizard! I'll never forgive him as long as I live.'

"Then what happened? Continue the story please!" Tyson said excitedly.

"We were happy back then," Triton continued 'or at least I was'. "He never questioned who I really am. He even brought me to the palace to meet the king. Well the thing is… the king is my son...my only immortal son. He recognized me but he didn't tell my secret to him."

"Why was he there in the first place?" Tiara asked in confusion. "I thought he's a god."

"He is. But you see… he's made because of a mistake." Triton sighed heavily. "Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Eros and I had a not so secret competition. The loser has to be a mortal girl and walk the earth for a day and what's more, we could not use our powers. I shouldn't have agreed to that competition," Triton grumbled the last part.

"So in short, you lost and changed into a girl for a day and you attracted a god." Tiara gave him a what's-with-you-and-changing-genders look.

"Uh yeah..Hey! Don't give me that look! You of all people should understand me as we have the same experience." He added, seeing her look.

"Then what happened?" Tyson whined, preventing the upcoming argument.

"All of us, except for Hephaestus lost and well, you got the picture. Apollo walked at Rhodes, Hermes at Ithaca, Eros at Athens and I was left on the mountainous part of Corinth. Unfortunately, a god passed by and saw me. I could do nothing, Hephaestus made us swear on Styx. I even told him who I am but no, that did not faze him. He's too horny stop, that damn bastard." Triton continued. "Then I got pregnant. I hid him. I was afraid to claim him and I don't want his father to find him, either. So I gave him to my trusted friend, Uther Pendragon. His only son died and he's willing to take my son in place of his'."

"But why are you afraid to claim him?" Tyson asked.

"Because Father will surely kill me and the other father if he knew."

"Good point. So you know your luck can be compared to a demigod's. What are you, god of ill fortunes? Or maybe of the third sex?" Tiara snickered.

"Haha. Very funny," he shot back, with sarcasm. "Now back to story. My son grew up knowing me as his father-."

"Mother." Tiara corrected, grinning.

"Whatever. Well, he knew me as his parent and that's how he recognized me. The mage and I got closer and-"

"Let me guess, you got pregnant… again."

"Your guess is right," Triton answered with sarcasm.

"And what happened next?" Tyson whined.

Triton's expression became sad, almost solemn for a second. "I did love that egoistic maniac. I trusted him so much and I loved him that I almost ask Mother to let me stay that way. We...rather I was happy back then...until I told him I was pregnant."

"What did he do?"

"He laughed like a maniac and imprisoned me in our room," Triton muttered angrily, clenching his fists very tight. "I was on my fourth month that time. He sealed the room so I can't get out. My son got worried and asked him where I was and he always replied that I was resting due to my pregnancy. When I was on my sixth month that's where he got worst. He treated me like a guinea pig and made me drink his concoctions and would hurt me if I wouldn't. Finally he told me that he treated me nicely because he thought I was a nereid thus have the powers of the sea. He planned to impregnate me in the first place. The concoctions he made me drink would transfer my powers to my baby and when the child is born, he will use her as a sacrifice in a ritual that would transfer her powers to him. And if he fails, he could always impregnate me again."

Tiara saw red. "That damn bastard! He doesn't have the right to do those awful things to you! Did Mom and Dad knew any of this?"

"Yeah. What he did was very harsh," Tyson added."Daddy would beat him if he knew."

"They knew every thing about me...except about my son." Triton answered, smiling a bit at his siblings' concern. "Mother went towards me and almost killed the maniac."

"But you told her no." Tiara guessed.

"Yes, because I want to be the one to punish him," Triton supplied darkly. "It's a good thing Mother took my powers when she punished me or else I would end up as a powerless immortal. Then Father and Zeus had a terrible fight about the maniac's fate. In the end, Zeus relented, with the help of Hera."

"What happened next?"

"When I gave birth, Mother returned me to my immortal form," Triton smirked wickedly (that made his siblings shiver involuntarily) as he remembers the revenge he executed. "Oh, he was very shocked to see that his weak little Nereid is actually the heir of Poseidon. He tried to defeat me but too bad...I tortured him made him drink all his concoctions then I imprisoned him inside the cave, just under the lake where he found me. I asked Mother to take Pallas with her while I help my son. After a few years, Athena was born and Zeus entrusted her to me."

Tiara nodded. She learned from Annabeth that Triton was her Mom's foster dad. Then she remembered his son. "What happened to him? Your son I mean."

Triton breathed deeply. "He was doing fine with the war but one of his knights planned to kill him. I faked his death and brought him here with me. I told Mother and Father that he's my son but I didn't tell them who the other parent is. They assumed that he's a demigod that I favored the most."

"Where is he? No one introduced me to him and I'm almost two months here." Tyson frowned.

"He's not here." 'Geez. It's hard to go over it again even if it happened thousands of years ago.' Triton groaned inwardly. "After the incident between Athena and Pallas, I...I went to Hades and asked him for my daughter's soul. He said that the best thing he can do was to return her from a stone, not accept her soul to the underworld but she will sleep eternally. I was okay with that but Hades has a condition. He would not take her soul in exchange of...my son."

"I knew there was a catch." Tiara exclaimed.

"Yeah and it's a bad one at that." Triton grimaced. "Now you know what happened. What I chose."

"Hmm. But you visit your son often, don't you?" Tiara frowned at Triton's dark expression.

"No, I never visited him."

"Why?" Tyson asked, bewildered.

"It's part of our agreement." Triton sighed. "I can have Pallas if I gave him my son. That includes no communications and all. My son doesn't even remember me. Hades himself bathed him on the River Lithe to wipe his memory. But I had him promised that my son will not eat any food from the underworld. That's the only oath I can make him."

"But why your son?"

"Because he and Persephone don't have a child and Persephone took a liking to my son."

"But if he's on the underworld, why didn't I saw any god except for Hades?" She asked, remembering her first trip to underworld.

"Persephone took him to the Olympus when she visited Demeter. Both are fond of him, being a noble king at an early age."

She was about to say something when something clicked on her head. "Wait...you said your son was a king."

Triton nodded.

"Raise by Uther Pendragon."

A nod

"In England."

Another nod

"Your son was King Arthur?" Tiara shouted incredulously.

"Yes."

"And that jerk is Merlin? And you're Vivienne?"

"Yes and yes."

"Oh man." Tiara groaned. "This is too much. Your life is way too complicated."

"Thanks." Triton muttered with sarcasm. "Like yours isn't."

Tiara scowled but her scowl softened when Triton gazed at his daughter longingly; longing for her to wake up from that deep sleep.

Triton felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed his sister grinning at him. He raised his eyebrow and gave her a look.

"I suppose you don't have any plan that could wake her up and to have your son back."

Triton shook his head. "Do you have any?"

"Nope." She answered, smirking. "But we can work it out somehow so stop acting like a weak little girl."

Triton's eyes narrowed. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said stop acting like a weak-"

Tiara never finished her sentence as Triton tackled her. They fell on the ground with Triton on top of her, tickling her sides like he did when she was a kid.

"Hahaha! Stop it you jerk!" She laughed loudly as her older brother tickled her.

"Not until you take back your words."

"Haha...you wish...Hahaha..." She tried to roll out of her brother's reach but to no avail. "Alright! I take it back!"

Triton stopped. Tiara caught her breath and sat beside him.

"Thanks, little sister."

"You're welcome."

"Don't you think it's too quiet?" They looked at Tyson and saw him fast asleep. "Oh well."

Silence

"Do you remember when you were young?" Triton asked, starting another conversation. "You always like it when I tickle you."

"Yeah...and I would annoy you to hell so you'd tickle me." She added. "And after day off, Mom would bring us to the park and every summer she would bring me to Montauk and we would meet you and Dad coincidentally."

"Hmm...I miss those times," Triton said as his sister leaned on his shoulder. "There was peace, no stirring titans, no betrayals...just peace and happiness...and fun."

"Yeah," She agreed. "You know I did wonder how you could babysit me during weekdays where there were classes since you always look like a 16-year-old kid."

"Now you know." Triton suddenly smirked that sent Tiara on alarm. "Do you remember when Mother gave us money so we could go at the newly opened amusement park?"

Tiara nodded warily.

"You wanted the human sized stuffed baby unicorn-"

"Please don't ever remind me of that!"

"-and you caused quite a scene. You kept crying and you won't listen to me."

"I know! I know! Just stop it already!" Tiara groaned, dreading what comes next.

"And I couldn't buy that since it was a prize in a contest," Triton continued, ignoring her plea. "And it's a good thing that you had a long hair at that time and you wore a very cute unisex dress."

"And because of that you entered me to that stupid contest," Tiara growled while glaring at him.

"Hey! You agreed willingly," Triton defended himself. "And don't you glare at me like that, little girl."

"Well, you could have just given me a stuffed unicorn like that. You have powers, you know."

"But where's the fun in that?"

Tiara lunged at him but Triton blocked her hands easily. He smirked, "Ahh, I can still remember...you passed as a girl and joined the Little Miss Manhattan. You were very cute in your green ballgown. You even won the title and the stuffed baby unicorn."

"Stop it!" Tiara attempted to strangle him but he trapped her hands with his own.

"Mother was very proud of you when she saw the pictures," Triton taunted. "She made copies and sent them to Father who bragged them in Olympus."

Tiara groaned.

.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Luke stood at the deck of Princess Andromeda, looking at the starry sky. It has been three days since he saw his boy...girlfriend. He turned his gaze at the sea longingly.

Shadows loomed over him. He turned around and saw a small group of his subordinates.

"What do you want?" Luke asked harshly.

The dracanae, who seemed to be the leader of the little group, stepped closer with a smug look on its face. "You have the titan lord's graces for a long time and we think that it's time for you to step down from the spotlight, mortal."

"Such big words for a brainless idiot like you." Luke sneered. "You think you can defeat me easily?"

The dracanae attacked with its sword, Luke blocked it easily.

An empousa attacked him from the back. He sliced it into half, turning the empousa into dust. He ducked, jumped and avoided the assaults that the dracanae gave him. At the back, 3 Laistrygonian archers shot arrows and he ducked just in time as the hellhound attacked him, thus hitting the underworld dog square in the chest, turning it into dust.

"Four more to go." Luke smirked at the dracanae. The dracanae gritted his teeth. It whipped its tail on Luke who jumped. The archers shot arrows at him while he is in mid-air. Luke slashed the arrows aimed at him and kicked the dracanae's head.

The dracanae hissed as it staggered at the impact. "Why you-!" It lunged at him with his sword and claws which Luke deflected easily with his sword. Unfortunately, the dracanae coiled its tail on his leg and tugged, making him unbalance and fell on the ground. It tightened its grip on his legs and attempted to rip him with his claws.

Luke was about to slash the dracanae into dust when an arrow planted itself on his wrist, making him drop backbiter. Seeing this as a chance, the dracanae clawed on his neck.

Luke gritted his teeth in pain. The dracanae saw this and grinned at him smugly. "Now, you're finished." The dracanae sank its teeth on Luke's neck and tore his flesh and ate it. Luke howled in pain. Blood was oozing from his wounds, pooling around them. "Hmm...good food...demigods meat."

Luke blindly searched for his sword but he can't find it. The dracanae swatted his sword away. 'There's no way I'm going to die like this...I won't be eaten by this filthy thing!' He painfully removed the arrow on his wrist and stabbed the dracanae with it. It howled in pain as Luke sank it deeper on its back. He took the chance and delivered a punch on its gut. The grip on his leg loosened and he kicked the dracanae's face with his other leg. The dracanae turned into dust but it reformed just as quickly as it disintegrated.

Luke rolled as arrows shot towards him. He grabbed backbiter with his uninjured hand, stood up and blocked the dracanae's sword that aimed at his head and the Laistrygonians' arrows at once. He stumbled by the railings, head dizzy and skin very pale as he continue to loose blood.

"Say your prayers to the gods," the dracanae hissed smugly. "Oh don't bother. I'm sure they won't answer you."

"And you better pray that the titan lord won't incinerate you," Luke smirked. "He needs me more than you think, lowlife."

"Arrgh!" the dracanae charged, swinging its sword straight on Luke's head. Luke blocked it clumsily, his vision already blurred.

The archers shot their arrows straight on his shoulder. Luke winced in pain. The dracanae, seeing its opportunity, swung its sword on Luke's chest. Fresh bout of blood came from Luke's open wound. Luke tried to focus on his foes but failed. He grabbed the railings and tried to stand, unaware that the rebelling monsters were closing in on him.

'Percy.' Was the only thought that entered his mind as he returned the backbiter into a chain wristlet and let himself fall over the sea, closing his eyes as the waters claimed him.

-tbc-

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

a/n: and another chapter done! Sorry for those who are Merlin fanatics.

I am halfway through the next chapter and I hope I could finish it within the end of the month.

Thanks to icyquest4 for reminding me that I have a fic to update.

Thanks for the reviews, the favorites, alerts and thanks for reading. Hope I can get many reviews in this chapter. No flames please.

See yah!

-dawn-


	7. Chapter 7

Hearth of the Sea Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for some of the plots.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tiara suddenly gasped and sat upright as she woke up from her dream. "Luke," she breathed. She forcibly calmed herself and tried to feel him in the sea. She sighed in relief as she felt his faint presence. She focused on him and tried commanding the water to heal him. It took time and most of her strength to take most of the poison out of his system and to make him breathe underwater. She sighed in relief as she felt his erratic breathing became stable. She took a few minutes rest as she felt her energy drain. 'Who knew that healing someone so far from you can drain you too much,' she thought as she leaned on the headboard. She was about to close his wound when…

Knock…knock…

She lost her focus and she lost Luke's faint heartbeat. She cursed lowly but tilted her head at the direction of the door as the soft knock vibrated on her ears. She stood, went towards the door and opens it.

"Dad?" She asked, quite surprised.

Poseidon stood at the other side of the door with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Follow me," was all he said before he left. Tiara hurriedly put on a decent dress and followed him.

They swam out of the palace and headed west. It must have bee a few hours past midnight since the outside was empty save for the patrolling guards. They passed by at least ten gigantic corals as they stopped in front of a giant white coral.

"Dad, what's this place? What's going on?"

"Aegea's infirmary for the soldiers and those with criminal cases. Let's go inside, shall we?" they swam inside. Tiara noticed that the infirmary has the same setting as the mortal hospitals but instead of intravenous fluids like dextrose and glucose, they have nectar in IV drips and osteorized Amortentia for feedings and the merefolks' counterparts for doctors wore silver tunics with plated pins shaped like a trident inside a golden spindle. The healers swam around with nectar drips on their hands. They were at the lobby, as it seems.

A healer dressed in silver with golden edges came out of a room and went towards them.

"Lord Poseidon, young princess," he greeted.

"Zepheus," Poseidon acknowledged. He turned towards his daughter. "Tiara, this is Zepheus, Aegea's Master healer."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Master Zepheus."

"Zepheus is fine, my princess," the healer told her. "And the pleasure in meeting you is absolutely mine, your highness."

"Err…thanks." She turned to her father and asked. "What exactly are we doing here, Dad?"

"I sensed a demigod's presence at the sea. I ordered the patrolling guards nearby to bring him here." Poseidon answered.

"He has multiple wounds and was bleeding profusely. If they found him seconds too late, he could have been dead." Zepheus added.

Tiara paled, knowing who the demigod is. 'Oh my! Luke! He must have bled too much after I lost focus. And his breathing…damn!'

Poseidon looked at his daughter suspiciously. "I think you knew who we're talking about."

"I-I guess… where is he?" she asked, her voice crooked.

"This way, your majesties." Zepheus led them unto his left where a small corridor was located. They swam until they reached the dead end. Zepheus touched the middle of the wall and it disappeared, revealing a secret tunnel. They swam downwards with the torches on each wall lighted as they pass. They reached the bottom and Tiara saw a hallway of highly secured rooms and some were guarded by merefolks.

Poseidon raised his brow.

"One of the patrolling guards saw him fell off a ship, the Princess Andromeda to be exact, so we placed him here. He might be a dangerous demigod for all we know." Zepheus answered the unasked question.

"I see." They continued to swim until they reached the end of the wall. The two guards bowed at them. Zepheus placed his hands, which glowed in silver at the center of the door. The door glowed with silver then it opened a secret code. Zepheus typed the code and the door opened.

Tiara gasped. Luke was lying on the bed with his chest and shoulder bandaged heavily while his wrist was covered in bloodied gauze. His legs and uninjured wrist were placed in shackles attached to sturdy poles and an IV line of nectar ran through his veins.

They went towards the patient as Tiara stifled a sob. Poseidon laid a comforting hand on his shoulder which she gracefully appreciated.

"How damaged is his body?" Poseidon asked.

"A blood vessel was cut in his wrist, claw marks and slashed wounds were on his chest and a large amount of flesh was missing on his neck near the jugular area. It looks like he was bitten by a sharp, long fanged, poisonous monster."

Poseidon winced at the last injury while Tiara was trembling. "Luke", she whispered.

"How about the poison?" Poseidon asked.

"The poison on his shoulders was spreading fast but thankfully, we eradicated the poison just in time." Zepheus frowned. "The poison we found was very potent but it was in small amounts and judging by his status, he was poisoned in great quantities. I think someone helped him put most of the poison out of his system."

Poseidon glanced at his daughter who was looking worriedly at the unconscious demigod. Zepheus looked at her with suspicion.

"Do you know him, by any chance, my princess?" Zepheus asked.

"Y-yes…" she answered. She looked at the healer. "Is he going to be alright?"

Zepheus smiled. "Yes, he is. He's out of danger now, my lady." Zepheus looked at her thoughtfully. "May I ask you a question, your highness?"

Tiara nodded.

"How are you related to him? It seems that he's special to you."

She turned and looked at Luke and held his injured hand, cleaning the soaked dressing in the process. "He's my lover."

Zepheus raised a brow at that and looked at Poseidon who motioned for him that they'll discuss it later. He nodded and made a simple assessment and left the room together with the sea god.

When the door closed, Tiara caressed Luke's face. She noticed that a thin layer of bubble coated him like second skin, giving him enough oxygen to breathe.

"Luke." Tears flowed from her eyes and joined the water around her. "Please wake up." She kissed him softly on the lips and to her surprise, Luke kissed back. She broke the kiss and gaped at him. Luke was looking at her with a soft but weak smile.

"You're awake!" Tiara exclaimed, happiness evident in her eyes. She hugged him with profound joy.

"Ouch!" Luke hissed. "Be… be careful… with my…wounds."

"Oh!" She let him go and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… uhm… I should call Dad, you know, to tell him you're awake."

"No… not yet."

Tiara gave him a questioning look.

"Kiss me…again."

Tiara blushed (still thankful for the water since he could not see her face) and smiled softly at him. She leaned forward. Their lips met in a soft, enticing kiss. Luke nipped her lip, asking for entrance that she readily granted. Their tongues danced in a tune that only the two of them knew.

Lips parted for air.

"Are… are you sure you're okay?" She asked, still panting.

"Still weak…but okay. Your kisses seem to heal me." He answered with a wink. If possible her blush deepened when he looked at her from head to toe and gave her a weak but mischievous smile.

"What?" she squirmed under his gaze.

"You're very… gorgeous, not to mention… very hot and sexy for a thirteen year old." Luke licked his lips playfully.

"Pervert!"

"But you like it… when I go perverted all over you."

"Luke Castellan stop it this instant or I'll cut your bits into pieces," she threatened in a very deadly tone, albeit blushing furiously.

"Yes, Mrs. Castellan."

She smiled at the thought and Luke gave her a knowing look.

"You like that." He simply stated.

"So?" Tiara crossed her arms and raised her brow.

Luke took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "So that means… you still want me… and want this relationship we have… even though I betrayed you and… there's a chance that we'll never be together. That means you're still hoping that we'll be together after the war and maybe… we'd get married and have our kids one day. I like the idea… that you still have hope in whatever we have. I want that to happen as well. And whatever happens… don't forget that you are mine and mine alone… and I'm always yours." Luke said between pants.

She was surprised by his words. "Y-you still want me… even though I'm… I'm a girl…" she said in a low voice.

"Yes," Luke breathed. "It doesn't matter… as long as it's still you."

Tiara hugged him and placed her head on his uninjured shoulder, relief visible on her face. "I-I thought you would hate me." She muttered and Luke could hear her sob. "I-I thought…"

"Shhh…" Luke kissed her locks. "Whatever it is, it wouldn't happen, love. I assure you."

They stayed that way for a while.

"Someone's coming." Luke said as he heard the faint clicking of the gears of the door. Tiara straightened herself and wiped her teary eyes. The door opened and Poseidon and Zepheus walked in, this time accompanied by a scowling Triton.

"I see that you're awake," Zepheus said. He swam towards his patient and did some assessment.

"Yeah… it's been a few minutes since I woke," he answered.

"How are you feeling?" Poseidon asked, trying to be civil for the sake of his daughter.

"Like I've been slashed into pieces."

"You should have been slashed into pieces," Triton muttered.

"Stop it, Triton. Don't even start a fight, you jerk." Tiara groaned.

"What? You're going to defend him?! He's a traitor!" He turned towards Luke and gave him his most deadly glare. "What are you going to do now? Fool us until you get well and escape? Destroy this place first so that your rebellious minions would embrace you when you come back to that stupid ship? Or better yet, steal Father's trident and rule over the sea?"

"Those are very tempting ideas…" Luke retorted then glanced at his girlfriend. "But I will loose the one that I want the most."

Triton gritted his teeth. "You think you haven't? Even in the slightest you didn't think you'll loose her when you became Kronus' right hand man?"

Zepheus gasped and met the eyes of his lord. Poseidon gave him a look in which he nodded.

Luke eyed him with a smirk and answered confidently, "No, not in the slightest."

"Why you-!" Triton was enraged that his trident ring glowed black- an indication that he will use that weapon.

"Enough!" Poseidon commanded. "I will not allow any fight here in my kingdom. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Luke answered curtly.

Triton left.

Poseidon sighed inwardly then turned to Zepheus. "What is the boy's condition?"

"Well, although he's weak he's not in danger anymore. His wounds were slowly closing but in all honesty, he should have been dead even before he was found but thanks to his savior, he's alive." Zepheus added the last as he looked at Tiara knowingly.

"I see." Poseidon took a quick glance at his daughter who was looking quite guilty. Then he looked at his daughter and her lover's intertwined hands then at the face of said lover. "Luke Castellan, I would like you to tell us what exactly happened to you."

"Why would I?" was the haughty answer.

"Because you are in my kingdom and if you won't…" Poseidon paused before continuing, "I will hand you over to Olympus since I have no basis on how to judge you on my own. Zeus would gladly punish you. I'm sure he would not hesitate to send you to Tartarus, even if your Father-"

"You won't send me to Tartarus yourself?" Luke sneered. "I'm surprised."

"Luke, please…" Tiara pleaded which fell on deaf ears.

Poseidon looked at him with a stoic expression and answered in a deadly tone, "I would be happy to send you to Tartarus myself and my hands are itching to do it right now but I'm controlling my anger for the sake of my daughter and if you don't behave like a well mannered demigod then Tartarus will be the best option you have."

Luke grinned evilly. "So in some sort, I have control over you."

"Don't push your luck, son of Hermes," Poseidon growled, "because you are not going to like it, believe me."

Luke answered with a smirk.

The water surrounding them suddenly increased in pressure and the ground shook. Luke was choking, gasping for air as the thin bubble around him disappeared.

"My lord, please calm down," Zepheus attempted to placate his king but to no avail.

"Dad, stop it. Please." Tiara pleaded, looking frantically to his father then at Luke. Her eyes widened when she saw his struggling doubled. "Dad, please…" she whimpered, hugging her dad to calm him down.

The water calm down and the ground stopped moving. The bubble of oxygen returned, coating Luke's body.

Poseidon grabbed him by his shirt and said in a very deadly tone, "Know your place, demigod. And don't you dare use my daughter as an instrument to control me… because if you do…" Poseidon seethed and glared and the demigod. Luke, unfortunately, looked at him in the eyes and saw an image of himself tied at the bottom of the sea with whirlpools rampaging on his already beaten body and piranhas and other carnivorous sea creatures gnawing at his flesh and the water red with his blood. "And I'll make sure all of those will happen."

Poseidon left the door with Zepheus in tow.

Luke grinned albeit a bit pale. "He doesn't-" Luke stopped when he saw the look on her face.

Tiara was glaring at him fiercely with her hands trembling on her side.

"Hey, I'm sorr-"

"YOU. ARE. NOT. SORRY!" Tiara screamed in sheer anger in which Luke flinched. Guilt marred his face when he saw her disappointed and teary eyes.

"I tried my best… so that my parents will approve of you and I was hoping that when you meet them you will at least be civil to them but look at what you did!" she sobbed. "You ruined everything! Their barely there trust! Their approval! You tried to fight with my brother and you hoaxed my dad into sending you to Tartarus! Did you ever think of what would I feel when you did those things? What will I feel when dad will really send you to Tartarus? Of course you didn't. Dad tried to be nice to you and he wanted to see for himself if his decision is right but I guess he would think otherwise just because of your little stunt! He will think that you're really using me! Argh! You're really an idiot, Luke Castellan!"

Luke felt miserable. True, he wanted to aggravate the gods because of his anger but he did not think of what she would feel. He could feel her anger through the water. He didn't even notice that she did everything she could so that her family would accept their relationship, that she faced her parents alone when she told them about their relationship and told them of things that would make him at least pleasing to their eyes. He was busy thinking about the plots against the gods that he forgot that they're Tiara's family… their family.

"Tia-"

"Talk to me when you're not acting like an immature brat." She cut him off before he can say anything else. Her eyes were now cold as she gazed at him. "I'll come back after I've cooled my head down."

She left without waiting for his reply.

Luke groaned. 'What did I get myself into?'

Tiara spent the rest of the day with Tyson at the forges (in which the Cyclops saw her in a new light after telling them that they don't need to address her with any title nor treat her with nobility since they are all her brothers), playing with the dolphins together with the folks' children, roaming around the palace, calming Triton (that led to another fight), apologizing to her dad and seeking comfort from her mom.

The next day, she sat alone at the park. Her parents and Triton had a meeting at the court and the children have their classes. She did not visit Luke. She just asked Zepheus about his condition and left the infirmary. She was in deep thought when a merman approached her.

"What are you doing here, sitting by yourself, your highness?" the merman asked.

"Just thinking about things, errr…?"

"Aquion, your majesty."

"Yeah, Aquion," Tiara smiled. "Is the meeting with the other sea gods over?"

"Not yet, your majesty," the merman answered. "I think they're arguing again."

"Oh. Why are you here by the way?"

"I'm here to give you some company. Triton sent me here with the thought that her highness could not be left alone for a few seconds without attracting trouble."

"That jerk!" Tiara rolled her eyes then regarded him kindly. The merman has blond hair with blue eyes and a bluish silver tail and his sword sheathed on his waist.

"You can sit here beside me, Aquion," she offered.

"Thank you, your highness." Aquion bowed and reluctantly sat beside her.

"Please don't address me with those honorifics," she scolded. "It makes me feel like I'm an old powerful authoritarian."

"You are not old, my princess," Aquion answered. "But you are powerful and can be authoritative if you want to. It is your right being the legitimate daughter of Poseidon."

Tiara gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine, Tiara it is then." Aquion sighed. "Triton will throw a fit if he knew I'm acting like I'm close to you. He will think I'm hitting on you or something."

"How can you say that?"

"I'm his best friend."

"What? Then how come he didn't introduce me to you? I didn't even saw you at the banquet." Tiara asked, bewildered.

"I just came back from a seven day mission. The moment I reached my home he just barged in and told me to keep an eye on you."

'So that I can't visit Luke and keep my thoughts away from him,' Tiara thought glumly. 'Stupid jerk.' She aimlessly swirled the water in front of her, creating a small whirlpool when an idea suddenly came into her mind. "Ne, Aquion, does Triton have any interest in someone? I mean… does he have a girlfriend or is he courting someone?"

"Hmmm…. He loved someone back then but their relationship did not end well. The girl fell in love with a demigod," Aquion answered after some thought. "I think he already moved on since that happened thousands of years ago."

"Oh." Disappointment was shown in her eyes. "I thought I can have someone to tease him or he has someone to spend his time with so he won't bother me. Oh well… my life really sucks."

"It's not that bad," Aquion chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes it is!" Tiara argued. "He has a bad case of jerk disease or something."

"More of a sister complex, you mean." Aquion said. "He's just protective of you. I think it is because he lost Arthur and… Pallas and he did not want to loose you too. What happened fourteen years ago must have shaken him at some point. He saw Pallas in you, Tiara. You two have the same effect on the folks here in Aegea."

"But he's still a jerk," Tiara pouted.

"And you're still a brat." A voice behind her answered.

Tiara nearly fell as she turned around and found Triton hovering over her.

"You scared me!" Tiara placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her heart. Triton ignored her and stared at Aquion. "I told you to keep an eye on the brat, not to tell lies about me."

"But I'm not telling any lies, I'm telling her the truth." Aquion smiled mischievously at him. 'Consider this as a payback for dragging me here and away from my much needed rest.' "And besides you did not say that I'm not allowed to say things to her, Vivienne." He would never let that incident down.

Triton's brow twitched. "How many times do I have to tell you to never call me by that name?"

"At least fifteen times a day," Aquion deadpanned. "And how many times do I have to tell you that I won't stop calling you by that name, Vi?"

Triton glared at him, muttering about stupid best friends that have sadistic streaks.

"Oh come on Vi, I know you love me." Aquion smirked while putting his arm on Triton's shoulder. Triton elbowed him hard on the stomach and he grunted in pain."

"Awww…." Tiara cooed. "You look like a married couple," she teased as Aquion winked at her. Hey, it's not her fault that fate presented her a chance to tease her brother.

"No we're not, you brat!" Triton argued, his face a bit green and looks like he was about to puke.

"We do?" Aquion asked. The mischief on his eyes is back and on full force. "If Lady Amphitrite did not throw him out of the sea while he's in his girl form and that bastard didn't saw him first I would have courted him and who knows, I might have ended as the father of Pallas and fifty or more kids."

Tiara laughed along with Aquion as they saw Triton's horrified expression. 'F-fifty?! What am I, a baby factory?!'

"Really?" Tiara asked after suppressing her laughter.

"Yeah. Vivienne's quite a catch in his girl form," Aquion answered then stared at her. "She looks like an adult, seductive and mature version of you but her hair is silky straight with curtains framing her hair, has very little baby fat, larger breasts and more slender hips." He turned to Triton who is still frozen with a horrified expression. "What are you thinking about, Vi?" Aquion taunted. "About the children or how we make the children?" he added suggestively.

Triton glared at him. "You know I'm going to make you pay for this, right?"

"Of course. I can't wait for your revenge, Vi. It's something that I look forward to," Aquion answered. He leaned and mock whispered in his ear. "Who knows… I might enjoy it this time."

A school of piranhas came out of nowhere and suddenly attacked Aquion. He screamed as he swam away from the flesh eating fishes.

"I'm just kidding, you know!" Aquion shouted at Triton who was now watching him with an amused expression.

"I know… that is your way of saying 'I'm back." Triton smirked as Aquion was bitten on his tail and shrieked in a high pitched voice. "And this is my way of saying 'welcome home, fishfood.'"

Tiara gawked at them. She turned to her brother and asked, "Are you sure you're not lovers? You guys both look comfortable with each other to me."

Triton glared at her. "Of course not! He's just acting his normal crazy self. And it's too weird for me to see him in that way… after all he's my best friend and Pallas' fiancé."

"Hmmm… so that means he's like your son-in-law." Tiara took another glance at the still-chased-by-the-piranhas-and-now-bloody Aquion. "And judging by his personality I bet that he sometimes calls you Mom, Mother or something."

Triton rolled his eyes and dragged his sister towards the palace.

"Hey, why are we going back?"

"We're going to Father's game room. I'll give you all the time to relax this week and we're going to start your training next week." 'Your Spartan training, that is,' Triton thought as he continued to drag her.

"Really?!" Tiara's eyes gleamed. "I love training! You better have cool stuffs to teach me or else."

"Fine. But don't expect me to be niece to you during our sessions."

"Okay." She glanced back towards Aquion who is limp on the surface with piranhas biting him. "Uhm… I think you overdid it, Triton. You should stop the fishes and help your friend out."

Triton did not bother to turn around or stop. "Nah, he'll live."

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

The days passed and Tiara had not visited Luke. She's still upset about what happened. She is inside her room, pacing and contemplating whether she will visit or not.

"Why don't you visit him?" A voice came from the door.

Tiara turned where the voice came from and smiled. "Mom."

"I can sense your dilemma from the throne room, sweetie. It would be wise if you would visit him. You need to talk to him."

"I know Mom, but I'm still upset." Tiara sighed and sat on her bed. Amphitrite came inside and sat beside her.

"It is also one of the reasons why you need to see him. You need to sort things out." Amphitrite caressed her daughter's hair. "Both of you should face your problems and don't turn away from it expecting it would turn out alright. You need to tell him what upsets you so he would be careful with his actions next time."

Tiara leaned into the touch. "I know… but the problem mostly lies on his anger towards the gods. Because of it he joined the other side, he stole the lightning bolt, he almost killed me and he taunted Triton and Dad. I understand why he hate the gods especially his father but is that hate really enough to turn him over the edge?"

"I don't think so," Amphitrite answered. "I know you did your best to understand him. No one can take his hatred away but you two needs to settle things out so that your relationship would work out."

"That's what I am planning to do, Mom."

Amphitrite smiled.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Luke lay on his bed inside the infirmary. It had been six days since the argument. Six days since he last saw her. The only visits that he got were from the healers checking on him. His wounds were almost healed except for his neck. They had to grow his tissues back and it was a painful process for him since they were using procedures for mere folks and not for demigods.

'How long does it take for your anger to ebb away?' He mused as he looked at the tear shaped emerald necklace that he took from her cabin the night she left for Aegea. 'It's been six fucking days and no sign of you, goddess. I shouldn't have done that.'

Luke turned towards the door when he felt a faint presence. Slowly the door opened and Luke saw her come in. She closed the door and went towards the bed.

Luke hid the necklace and sat up. "Tia-"

"I know you hate the gods with passion and I know I couldn't change how you feel but please try to be considerate." Tiara spoke, cutting him off. "They are my family too."

"I know and I'm sorry… I really am," Luke said, looking at her straight in the eyes. "And I won't do it again. I would apologize to them if you want to or even accept their punishment if they want to punish me as long as you forgive me. But don't ask me to change sides in the war. I just can't…"

"I won't ask you to do any of those things, Luke. All I want is for you to be civil with my parents and brothers." Tiara's face was solemn. "I can't stand it when you are at each others' throats when you are at the same room."

"I'm sorry." Luke took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"I know." Tiara sat beside him. He let her hand go and wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She leaned closer and placed her head on his uninjured shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I guess… but don't do anything stupid next time."

"Hmmm…"

…

"I love you, my goddess."

"I love you too, Luke."

-Tbc-

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

a/n: hope you like this chap and that I can update next month…this is the best thing that i can do for now. I lack the motivation needed by authors. Looks like I need an inspiration. I really do hope I could update since I couldn't borrow my sister's laptop anymore...btw, this is my advance birthday gift for myself…hehe

I think about 2-3 more chapters then I can do the book 3… I will go mostly by the book but I will some twists to it…

Thanks to lercy4ever, Daughter of Artemis 12 , The Daughter of Neptune,redrosewolfess , Everlasting Snow Princess, FallenFireDemons, Rainebow97, Professor CatEars and Lady Cooper for the reviews. also thanks for the alerts, favorites, visits and for reading… hope you'll continue to read this fic…and please leave a review. Destructive criticisms are not allowed.

See you soon!

-dawn-


	8. Chapter 8

Hearth of the Sea Chapter 8

a/n: sorry for the delayed update… I'm having a severe case of writers' block.

In case you're wondering why I'm using Aegea as the name of Poseidon's kingdom and not Atlantis it's because I have a couple of ebooks about Greek and Roman myths and legends and some states that Poseidon's kingdom was named Aegea since ancient folks believed that it was located at the bottom of the Aegean Sea.

Warning: some main characters are OOC

If you really, really, really hate the Luke/Percy pairing then you are free to leave this fic. Don't PM me or something because honestly, I don't give a damn.

This chapter is unedited and un-betaed. I just finished this chapter. Sorry in advance for the wrong spelling, and grammar. English is my third language so do not expect this to be perfect.

Disclaimer: please see the previous chapters

Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 8

-Aegea-

Tiara slumped on her bed that afternoon. She's very tired and she felt like her energy was drained from her even if she's at the bottom of the sea. She closed her eyes. Her training started a few weeks ago. Since then, every morning Triton took her out of the sea before sunrise to a deserted island (that he made out of rocks) where they would train. The first time their training session started, Triton asked her to fight him with all her might (because he won't take it easy on her) so that he will know her capabilities and strength… and true to his word; he went all out in their fight. The two fought until noon. After they ate their lunch, they spend the first of their afternoon session teaching her hand combat.

Most of the times Aquion would give her some tips on how to fight, even watch as the siblings' train as he sat at the shore. Their parents would oversee her training but mostly, Triton is the one who teaches her.

Her body always ache after training but it lessened when the sea touched her skin as they went back home. The days passed by doing their daily routine. They went to the island and do her training, eat lunch and continue until sunset. She would visit Luke at the infirmary and spend some time with him until dinner.

Well, except for today. They already finished hand combat and weaponry (especially swordsmanship) and now Triton trained her how to use her powers.

-earlier-

Tiara sat on the tree stump on the center of a clearing just beside the shore. They (Triton and her) were on the island and Triton stood in front of her in his teacher mode.

"You have passed the simulation that I gave you three days ago and I am very pleased with the results. You absorbed everything I thought you and for that we will proceed to the next lesson."

She sighed in relief. Triton's test was very hard and real (Who the hell would ever give a simulation that includes retrieving the crown of Amphitrite inside an active, for unknown reason, Mount Vesuvius –yup! She went to Italy- with ancient monsters chasing after her, mutated fire breathing monsters guarding the crown and vicious mythical creatures waiting for you on the way? And not to mention that she needed to finish said mission within THREE days!) that she thought that she was on a quest and she was very happy that they will move on to the next part. "What it is, Triton?"

"The ability to control your powers, to know your limitations and how to overcome them," Triton answered. "Every gods, demigods, titans and monsters alike knew that children of Poseidon can control the water, particularly salt water. It is our father's domain." Triton snapped his fingers and the water beside them swirled and created a huge hurricane. "Fresh water belongs to Oceanus and we can control it to the minimum extent." Triton snapped his fingers twice and the tempest stopped, the water calmed so suddenly that one would think that a hurricane never happened. "That's why our enemies will bring us far away from the salt water or if they can, they will poison it in order to defeat us."

"Then under that circumstances, what can we do?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

"Water is everywhere, sis, even when it's very minimal." Triton told her. "If I am on an island like this, I can control the water with less effort like earlier. If I am in a forest or the river was poisoned, I can do this," Triton held his hand up with his palm raised upward. Nothing happened at first but then the soil beside him became dry, quivered then crumbled and water erupted like a geyser. "Or this," Triton outstretched the same hand with his palm facing a giant tree. The geyser stopped and then the tree withered very fast and water came out from the trunk and surrounded Triton like a hurricane shield.

Tiara gaped at her brother. Her eyes wide, amazed at how well Triton can control the element. "Wow."

Triton gestured at the tree and the water came back inside it, its dried leaves became green instantly and the wilted plant became sturdy once more.

"And if you are on the desert you can use the water from the cacti and camels present." Triton said, looking at his dumbstruck sister. "They have many water reserves that could last them for years or in case of camels, it would be days. It is up to you on how to use your resources- if you use them as a weapon or drown them. Soil, plants and animals have water in them. The water present in them could be considered as salt water since it has minerals and other components that gave them a salty feeling. And of course there is also another source that I will tell you but I won't have you go through in a simulation; a source that is only allowed in such terrible circumstances."

"A human body," Tiara answered with a grim.

"Correct," Triton answered, pleased at his sister's reaction. "That includes demigods."

Tiara's eyes widened. "Damn."

"Yes, we can control even the water that is inside the human body." Triton told him, his brows furrowed. "Mortals and demigods alike. Father can also use the water to suffocate us gods; after all we have the physique like that of a human being albeit without DNA. If father used that kind of power in all of his enemies, he can defeat anyone."

"So that means that Dad or you can drain anyone of water or suffocate them with it or both," Tiara gaped at the horror.

"Yes, but don't worry your little head. Father promised grandfather that he will never use that kind of power on anyone in exchange for the lordship over the sea." Triton grinned.

"And how about you?" Tiara narrowed her eyes on his brother.

"I promised never to use mortals and demigods as a source and I will only suffocate gods as a last resort in defending my family. Happy?"

"Not quite."

"Then let's start the training."

"Uh… Okay."

Triton made her control the water into its tranquil state without going near the shore or touching it. Tiara controlled the water for ten minutes before she stopped, panting and heaving since the water for unknown reason (cough*Triton*cough) suddenly became violent and difficult to contain. She looked pale and sick. Triton 'tsked' at her and splashed her with a wave of muddy water that he created just for that occasion. She spluttered indignantly at her brother but her strength returned, albeit she's full of mud. Triton made her do that until she can control the sea at least for an hour which she grumpily did, although with additional curses aimed at her brother who seemed more amused and splashed her with tons of brown water everytime she failed to hold it for an hour.

Finally, a weary and muddy Tiara managed to control the sea for an hour and a few minutes (after at least a hundred times of failed attempts) and then they had lunch. It was past two when they had their meal. Triton let her soak in the water for a few minutes before telling her to make a giant whirlpool and contain it in a certain area for an hour and a half without touching the water. Tiara gawked at him unbelievingly but did as what she was told. After a few tries (about more than fifty disastrous attempts) she finally managed to contain the whirlpool (albeit a pathetic one) in the area assigned by her Spartan mentor.

"That's a lousy made whirlpool you have. It's more like you only rocked the water from side to side." Triton commented.

"Shut up! I'm doing my best here," Tiara snapped tiredly.

"You better! How can you defeat a titan with that pathetic control of yours? You'll be a laughingstock if you can't master or even control your powers."

"Yeah, and you're gonna be the first to laugh," she mumbled under her breath.

"Of course!" Triton answered cheekily. "That's what brothers are for."

"Yeah, moronic, flirty, jerky, wretched brothers," she mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Triton glowered, his eyes narrowed. "You want to triple your training?"

"No! I said nothing!…" Tiara said. "So, am I finished? Can we go home now?" She asked, still controlling the whirlpool. "I'm really tired."

"No. Not until you make a decent whirlpool."

"But-!"

"No buts, sister. This is for your own good."

Tiara glared at him. After a few minutes she managed to make an acceptable one and held it for an hour and a half. When she finished it was already after sunset and the stars were beginning to shine. Triton told her that she will be doing that every training session starting next week. She glared at him but when Triton announced that there's no training tomorrow, she gave a sigh of relief.

-0-

After dinner Tiara swam outside the castle. She planned to visit Luke and spend the night with him. These past few weeks their relationship turned out better than they would imagine; with all the problems that presented in between them. Both were happy that Luke doesn't taunt Poseidon and that Poseidon seemed to be less cautious of him and became more civil much to Triton's chagrin.

She was halfway on the entrance hall when an iris message appeared.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" A voice piped from the Iris.

"Hey, Pinecone Head! What's up?" Tiara greeted.

"Nothing. We just want to know how you're doing." Annabeth answered. She was beside Thalia. Both seemed to be inside the cabin three… the moving dolphins on the wall behind them is a dead giveaway.

"I'm fine," she told them. "Triton started my training weeks ago and man, he's worse than any of our mentors! It's like I'm on a quest!"

Thalia chuckled, "Well at least your stay there is worthwhile. Ours' still the same."

"That's good. You better not slack or I will ask my jerk of a brother to train you as well," Tiara teased.

"As if we'd slack off, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth tsked. Then she added with a smirk, "Besides, you're the weakest in our group."

"Hey!" Tiara cried indignantly.

Both Annabeth and Thalia laughed. After both have stopped laughing, Annabeth looked at the cursed goddess with a sincere smile. "But honestly we miss you and your crazy ideas, Tiars."

"Yeah," Thalia added. "You better be back within three weeks. Grover found two demigods with powerful scents and we're planning to retrieve them within winter season."

"Hmm… I see." Tiara nodded. "Is there anything else? I'm on a tight schedule."

"Is the little princess having a secret affair that she can't tell her friends?" Thalia teased.

Tiara tensed which was noticed by the both of them. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Don't-"

"Look, I can't tell you right now but trust me on this one," she cut her friend's sentence before she could finish it. She hadn't told them about Luke. Ooops!

"Here we go again," Thalia said, exasperated. "You know you're frustrating! You thought we didn't saw you take a detour to that cursed ship when we sent you off, didn't you?"

The daughter of Poseidon winced.

Annabeth huffed. "You're really hopeless and you really have seaweeds for your brain, Seaweed Brain."

"Stop insulting my intelligence!" the sea princess snapped. Thalia laughed at that one. "And please trust me on this one. I can't tell you on the iris what it is about and if it appeases you my parents knew what I'm doing and they're not… well not really against it."

Thalia shrugged. "We can't stop you on this one, am I right?"

Tiara shook her head.

"Well if it's okay with your Mom and Dad then I guess that's okay. Just be careful, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth added.

Tiara gave them a small smile, "Thanks."

The other girls smiled at her. "We better go now before Mr. D caught us sneaking off."

"Take care, Seaweed Brain."

"Likewise, Pinecone Head, Owl Face."

The iris message disappeared. Tiara hurriedly swam towards the infirmary. She was halfway when she saw Aquion coming towards her.

"Hey, Tiara, where are you going?" Aquion asked as soon as he reached her.

"To the infirmary," she answered. She noticed Aquion's eyes narrowed but shrugged it off. "Why?"

"I need to speak with you about something," Aquion stated.

"About what?"

Aquion hesitated. He looked around and noticed that they're far from the patrolling mermen then took a deep breath. "I- I love you."

"What?!" Tiara gaped at him.

"I love you," Aquion repeated.

"Since when?"

"Since you came." Aquion looked at her straight in the eyes. "I knew you won't believe me but I really do. Just give me a chance."

Tiara looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry that you feel that way towards me. I have someone else and I love him… very much."

Aquion glared at her. "How can you love that traitor?! He betrayed us! He doesn't deserve you! Sooner or later he would come back to that titan's side and he will destroy everyone! Why can't you see that?!"

"I love him because I just do! I don't need any reason to love him. Yes, he betrayed the gods, our beliefs but he never betrayed me. As a demigod, he may be evil but as a lover… he is everything that I could ever want, deserving or not. And if ever he went back to Kronus," a tear escaped her eye, "I'm still thankful that I have the chance to love and be loved by him."

"Tiara…" Aquion could not believe what he was hearing.

Tiara blinked her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to visit." She swam away, leaving Aquion behind. If she ever glances back, she would see his angered, sinister look. 'You're mine, princess. You're mine.'

-0-0-

Tiara reached the door to Luke's room and unlocked the security. She opened it and found him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She smiled. Luke still has his restraints but his wounds were mostly healed. The wound on his chest left a giant scar and there were scabs where the dracanae tore his flesh.

Luke gazed at the door when he noticed someone's presence. He smiled when he saw her but frowned the moment he noticed something's off. He gestured her to come closer. He sat on the bed as she swam towards him.

"What's wrong, goddess?" Luke asked as he pulled Tiara on his lap.

The boy turned girl shook her head. "Nothing." She leaned her head on his uninjured shoulder.

Luke wrapped his arms around her. "It's not nothing if you look very upset, love. Don't forget that I can read you like a book."

Tiara sighed and told him what happened; Luke's hold tightened as she recalled the event earlier.

Luke rested his head on her hair, a forlorn expression on his face. "I'm sorry for this mess. You may act tough but I know deep inside my decisions affected you greatly… hurt you very much. I won't be surprised if you yell your frustrations at me or leave me one day."

Tiara looked at him. "I would never leave you. I will not force you to come back because I know you won't. We may be on separate sides of the war but we still love each other. You still love me… right?"

"Yes, I do. I always will… even if it kills me, I'll still love you."

"Don't say that!" Tiara scolded then looked away, a sad expression on her face. "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you because of me."

Luke smiled at her, a real smile, and lifted her chin with his thumb and pointing finger. "I really don't deserve you… but still…" He leaned and claimed her lips in a loving kiss.

They pulled apart and Luke gave her a chaste kiss. He smiled at her dazed expression. "Don't worry… today might be difficult for us but when all of this is over… everything will be alright for the both of us. I'll find a way so we can be together… even after death."

-0-0-

It was almost midnight when Tiara returned to the palace, a love-struck expression adorned her features as she glided along the hallway. She's so engrossed in her thoughts that instead of going upstairs she went straight towards the small corridor behind it and into the lengthy, small arched passage. She was more than half way when she noticed that she was lost. She was about to trace her steps when she saw a faint bluish light ahead. Curious, she went towards it. As she comes nearer, she noticed that it was blue green in color and it is huge. As she reached the end of the passage she saw that the light is actually a greek fire roaring ferociously. The fire was at the center of a gigantic circular hall with depictions of home carved at the walls. There are three benches made of corals just a few inches away from the wall on her left.

"What are you doing here?" Tiara turned towards the voice and saw her Mom tending the fire together with a mermaid. "I thought you're already asleep."

Tiara smiled sheepishly. "I was lost in thought and I ended up here."

Amphitrite smiled at her. "I see. Why don't you help me with the flames?"

Tiara came towards her and took the rod offered by the mermaid and began tending the fire. "Mom, what is this?"

"This is the hearth of Aegea. Every home, even Olympus, has this."

"Hestia's fir e?"

"Kind of. She gave this to me as a wedding gift. Like in your camp, it blazes when the people are happy, prospers and in peace but it dims in fear, sorrow and war."

"It's blazing…" Tiara said in awe.

"It has been since you returned your majesties." The mermaid answered, bowing her head. "Aegea was devastated when our queen was exiled and our unborn princess taken. Now that you are back Aegea will flourish."

"Thanks, Scalla." Amphitrite smiled at the mermaid. She turned to her daughter. "Tiara, I'd like you to meet the head vestal mermaid, Scalla. Scalla, this is my daughter, Tiara."

The mermaid bowed again. She has auburn hair, dark blue eyes, lithe frame and dark blue tail. A reddish brown tunic draped her figure and small scallop-like shells adorned her hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"Likewise, Scalla."

"Scalla and her fellow vestals tend to the fire. They are the mermaid versions of Hestia's vestal virgins but unlike them, the mermaids have only one punishment."

"What?" the sea princess asked curiously.

"Eternal damnation to the one who's on duty when the fire died," Amphitrite said solemnly.

"Why?! That's a very harsh punishment!" Tiara protested, her face shows bewilderment and anger.

Amphitrite gave her daughter a thoughtful look then turned towards the blazing fire. "This fire is special. It was made during the time of Chaos and Nyx, together with the sky and land's hearth. Hestia had accidentally found this on one of her travels and I believe that this is the only one remaining. This fire is very powerful it can hold a part of the essence of a dying child. Once the fire is offered the essence it feeds the fragment its power and anchors the soul to the body thus making it able."

"So you mean to say that this fire held fragment of souls of sick children?" Tiara asked, gaping.

Amphitrite nodded. "That's why we need the fire blazing or the child will have a short life span or die, depending on the length of time the soul stayed there."

"I see." She nodded and looked at the fire. She can't explain it but there is something in the fire that made her reach out to it. She lifted her hand and placed it at the flame. She could feel the flames dance at the tip of her fingers and a welcoming magic surged towards her, washing away any aches that she felt. "Wow." She breathed.

Amphitrite and Scalla looked her and at each other and smiled. The queen of the sea looked at her daughter fondly and caressed her cheek. The sea princess let her hand fall and glanced at her mother. "Mom?"

The queen shook her head. "Nothing dear. Why don't we go to our chambers and rest? I know this is a tiring day for you." Her daughter nodded and grabbed her hand. She waved goodbye to the vestal maiden and led her mother towards the passage.

Scalla chuckled at the princess and looked at the fire. No matter what, she will make sure that the fire is always tended and burning for the only soul inside it is very important to her and her kingdom.

-0-0-

Amphitrite and her daughter swam towards the stairs when they saw Poseidon emerged from the throne room, looking troubled. They stopped and waited for him to arrive.

"Dad?" the sea princess tilted her head in a questioning manner.

Poseidon looked at her like he had seen her for the first time.

"What happened, dear?" Amphitrite asked.

Poseidon shook his head. "Why don't we tuck you in, my little princess? I always wanted to try that one." Poseidon chuckled and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. His daughter narrowed her eyes.

"Uh… o-kay." The cursed goddess answered, dread pooling in her gut. She learned that it would be a bad news to her if her father would want to talk about it in her room.

The three went towards her chambers with Amphitrite holding her husband's hand, giving him support. She knew whatever it is that he needs to say isn't good and would affect her daughter.

They reached Tiara's room and the girls sat on her bed with Poseidon standing in front of them.

"What's the problem, Dad?"

"I hate to bring this news to you but it seems that news about Luke Castellan had spread in the kingdom… including his stand and part at the upcoming war."

Tiara paled and Amphitrite gazed worriedly at her daughter.

"And?"

Poseidon sighed. "The council and merefolks decided to have him either sent to Olympus or Tartarus or have him imprisoned in the depths of the sea until his death.

-tbc-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At last, another chapter's finished. I don't know when will the next update is but I will update.

Thanks for the reviews, alert, favorites and especially for reading. I can't believe that this fanfic has 14, 962 views!

To Guests # 1 & 2: are you the same person? What do you mean when reviewed Annabeth and Thalia's name? I don't know and I don't want to assume anything.

and to those who doesn't know, I have made a side story for this fanfic. it is called "Little Miss Manhattan." i hope you can read that, if you don't mind.

Again, thanks!

Until the next update!

-dawn-


End file.
